In Sickness and Health
by polarbear815
Summary: Puck can't help but notice when Rachel is mising school and acting weird when she is there. Puckleberry with slight Brittana. Puck&Santana friendship
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman hates these days. The days when every single one of his teachers is out to get him. The days when he gets to the cafeteria to late and they run out of tots. The days when he has to use the crappy guitar in Glee. The days when they have to run extra laps for football. But he mostly just hates these days because she isn't here. Again.

He sighed deeply shoving his books into his lockers.

"What's got your balls in a bunch?" Santana asks from behind him. He turns to look at her then shakes his head, sighing once again.

"Nothing of your concern." he said dryly. Santana laughs.

"What? No freshman throwing themselves at you today?" she asks. He chuckles and looks at her seeing the smirk on her face.

People may think she's a bitch, but she is Puck's friend. And she always knows how to make him laugh. The bitchiness actually went down since her and Brittany made amends or whatever. They aren't dating, though. Yet.

"So what is wrong? You've been acting all like sad and depressed. It's freaking me out." she said.

"Nothing. I'm fine." he attempted to lie. It didn't work. Santana knew him to well.

She rolled her eyes. Puck closed his locker and headed out the doors. He felt Santana's presence behind him.

"Satan, stop following me." he growled as he walked to his car. He got in and Santana hoped in the passenger seat. He sighed.

"Talk." she ordered. He started the car, turned up the Springsteen song on the radio and pulled out of the lot. He started going in the direction of her house when she stopped him.

"Can you pull over?" she asked. He raised and eyebrow, but obliged. They sat in silence and he raised and eyebrow at her.

"My dad. He usually leaves for work around now." she said. Puck nodded. Santana never really liked her father. Well actually she loved him, but she felt like she would never measure up to him. To her, he saved lives for a living, what was she supposed to do to make her dad proud. And coming out as a lesbian? That was out of the question. He would disown her and she'd be stuck living at the Puckerman's because that's all that would take her. She wasn't worth it. To anybody.

"Tan? You crying?" Puck asked. She didn't realize it, but all this thinking brought out her emotions. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve and sniffled.

"You okay?" he asked gently. Yeah, usually he was a douche. But crying was he weakness; it was like his kryptonite.

She nodded and rubbed her temples. "It's just-" she started. "I cant tell them."

He sighed, instantly knowing what she was talking about. "I got your back, alright?"

She smiled and chuckled. "Don't be surprised if I end up at your doorstep with a duffle bag." she laughed.

He laughed too. He started the car back up and went the familiar drive to the Lopez house hold. In retrospect, Puck and Santana were perfect for each other. They were assholes, funny, can calm each other down, and were crazy in the sack together. But in reality it was impossible to imagine them together. Especially because he couldn't get his mind off another girl.

The next day, Puck went to school earlier then normal. He's been doing that a lot lately. He knows why. He just wont admit it to himself.

He smiled instantly seeing her blue ford in it's regular parking spot. When he walked into school, he couldn't help but look for her.

"Hey Berry." he said leaning against the lockers next to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi Noah. You're here early." she commented. She also noticed how nice he looked in the navy blue button down. She shook her head internally, pushing the thoughts way, way back.

"Yeah. Couldn't really sleep. Santana kept calling me." he said. And it was partly true. She called at four in the morning muttering some nonsense about how she was going to do it and tell her parents. And then he listened to her talk and whine about how Brittany will never be with her.

"For what?" she asked with an amused look. "Needed some help?" she said suggestively.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Look at you with your innuendos." he laughed. He then shook his head. "But no. She just-" he sighed. "It's complicated."

"Brittany wont date her and she complains to you?" she said smiling at the surprise on his face. "Two gay dads, remember?"

He laughed and nodded. He stood there listening to her talk on and on about god only knows what. He didn't care though. Until he finally interrupted her.

"So you've been absent a lot lately." he started.

She shrugged and nodded. "I've been getting sick lately and I cant risk my voice so my dads let me stay home and enjoy herbal tea and musicals." she laughed.

He smiled. "What's wrong? Is your throat like sore or something?" he asked.

She smiled as he looked genuinely concerned. "No, stomach pains mostly. Like throwing up. But I'm sure it's nothing." she said.

He nodded along with her as she started into another conversation.

As he walked to Glee he passed Santana and Brittany arguing. Something about how she can't come public. He kept walking and heard Quinn and Finn's conversation. She was getting annoyed at the fact that he'll never get over Rachel. He was telling her that she was full of crap. But really he was. Artie rolled up in his wheelchair.

"Sup, man?" he asked. Puck chuckled.

"The usual, you?" he asked as they continued walking.

"I got back together with Brittany." he smiled. Puck had to plaster a smile on his face. He also gave him a high five. When they sat in the choir room he frowned. He was never going to hear the end of this from Santana.

Rachel walked in and sat in front of Puck. He kneed her in the shoulder and she turned around to roll her eyes at him. He smirked.

"Hello, Noah. How was your day?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Eh. You?"

"It was pretty normal. But I got no slushie facials and I take that as a victory." she laughed.

He chuckled. "You should've told me. I would've had one ready for you." he grinned menacingly.

She whacked him on the knee and he smirked again. "Oh baby, harder." he joked.

She couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She usually hated sexual references. But with Puck it was all fun and games, with everything. And she liked that.

Santana walked in and sat herself next to Puck, crossing her arms and huffing angrily. Puck looked at her and raised an eyebrow, already knowing what she was pissed about. She just stayed staring at the board.

He looked back at Rachel and she shrugged. She turned around as Mr. Shuster started up the lesson. He said something about turning romantic, slow songs into a fast, upbeat pop song.

The lesson ended, as did the day and everyone got up to leave, except Rachel. Puck got up and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and she was sighing, in what to him seemed like pain.

"Rach?" he asked. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around.

"Oh. I must of dozed off." she said more to herself. She got up and grabbed her things, a little too fast. She stopped midway through reaching for her books as a sharp pain went through her entire body.

"Rachel?" she heard Puck ask. She felt his hand on her back, as the pain ever so slowly faded away. "You okay?" he finally asked when she stood upright.

She nodded slowly and gave him a small smile. He waited for her to get her things and he left with her.

"So" he began. She chuckled. "Your not like pregnant right? Cause throwing up and stomach pains are pretty good pregnancy signs."

She hit him on the arm and he laughed. "I am not pregnant. I've never even-" she stopped. She really didn't want to talk about her virginity with Noah Puckerman.

"Had sex? I know. We all know. Your just going to be the eternal wet dream of every guy who wants to feel your virgin-"

"Puck!" she yelled. Her face turned three shades of red but she started laughing any way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p>Rachel lies down in bed after another night of vomiting. Well, dry heaving until something actually came out. Yes, most of the time she loved having no gag reflex, but circumstances have changed. Her body keeps telling her that everything needs to come out, until she actually is about to throw up. It's like she feels it coming and then nothing. It just sort of fades away. And she's finding it pretty weird that she keeps losing weight. She throws up occasionally and because of this she stopped working out in the morning. All in all she's just tired of it.<p>

She swears people are going to think she's bulimic. It's the third time today she had to go to the bathroom because she felt like she was going to throw up. She never did though. It was just nausea going over her. It sucks and it's only 5th period. Something is definitely wrong. Rachel sighed and sunk down against the stall. Well whatever it is, it's going to have to wait until after nationals.

"Listen, I know you're all like upset or whatever but the three am calls need to end." Puck said to Santana.

She glared at him. "You're the only person who knows."

Puck shook his head. "Berry knows." He said. He instantly regretted it as she hit him repeatedly on the arm.

"You fucker! You swore you wouldn't tell!" she yelled and hit him again.

"Tan!" he said grabbing both her hands. "I didn't tell her. Rachel knew, gay dads remember?" he said.

The tension in her hands decreased and Puck let them go. She sighed. "I'm not even friends with her. Like Berry would actually listen to me bitch."

"She would. She's all like considerate and shit." He stated. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm not complaining anymore. Well at least not about Britt's." she said. Puck rolled his eyes and turned to go to the choir room. Santana followed.

"Oh and by the way since when did you call man-hands Rachel?" she asked. Puck shrugged.

"I dunno." He said. "And that's a stupid nickname. She doesn't even have man-hands."

Santana rolled her eyes. It was obvious to her that someone had a little crush. What was stranger to her was the fact that he obviously didn't want to sleep with her. Yet. If he wanted to, it already would've been done.

Puck sat next to Rachel and she smiled at him.

"Hey. How was English?" she asked.

"Nothing unusual. Why weren't you there?"

"I wasn't feeling well. I slept in the nurse's office." She laughed. He chuckled.

"I've been doing that for years. The good pillows are in the back; she only gives them to kids with like serious injuries." He told her.

"Well I don't plan on spending every English class in there, but thanks for tip." She said. He winked and she chuckled, turning away before she blushed.

Neither of them noticed, but Santana had been watching them the entire time. Every little move she made in reaction to his words. The way they both smiled at each other like they were the only two people in the room. She wanted to laugh at their attraction to each other. Puck and Berry were pretty cute together, even though it made her want to barf and Puck wouldn't sleep with her when they were dating. But that's in the past, and she wants her friend to be happy. And bonus, if he's happy he won't mind as much if she complains about Brittany all the time.

"Alright everyone! Up, up, up! Time to dance!" Mr. Shuster said. Brittany and Mike were the only two who were really enthusiastic about this.

"I thought we were singing our songs today?" Mercedes said.

Mr. Shuster nodded and shook his head at the same time. "I know, but it has come to my attention that your dancing lacks… well it just needs work."

The group all got into formation and Mr. Shue went to begin but stopped. "Uh, Finn if you wouldn't mind moving to the side? We don't need any more broken noses."

Finn rolled his eyes and glanced over at Rachel who was clutching her stomach. They started the simple enough routine that Mr. Shue had planned for them. Half way through Rachel stopped.

"Rach?" Puck asked, stopping as well. She clutched her stomach harder, forcing the wave of nausea that hit her to go away. It wasn't. She ran out of the choir room and towards the bathroom.

"Will someone go check on her?" Mr. Shuster asked.

Puck was about to say he would when Santana said "I'll go."

She left before anyone could ask her why. She walked to the bathroom and heard her gagging. "Berry you alright?" she asked.

She didn't get an answer. "Berry?" she said again.

The toilet flushed and Rachel got out, going straight to the paper towels to wipe her face.

"Is that blood?" Santana questioned with surprise.

"I'm fine." Rachel said.

"Berry, I may not be the brightest Latina in the hood but I know vomiting blood is bad." She said. Rachel was shaking her head before the sentence even left her mouth.

"I am fine." She repeated. She took water from the sink and washed her mouth out. She then wiped her mouth again with a paper towel.

"You're not fine. You need to go to a doctor." Santana said. Rachel shook her head.

"Why do you care? You've never said one nice thing to me." Rachel pressed.

Santana sighed. "Listen B, Puck told me you know." Rachel pretended to look surprised. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, cause you know. But either way Puck has a thing for you and Puck's my only real friend. So I'm going to be civilized."

"And part of being civilized means looking out for you. So go to the god damn doctor before I have to put you in the hospital myself." Santana said triumphantly.

Rachel looked at the girl in surprise. First off, Puck told her she knew? Second, Puck liked her? And third, why would Santana of all people care about being "civilized" to her? Rachel's head started to bob up and down.

"I'll go to the doctor." She finally agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>more puckleberry in the next one. maybe more of a Santana Rachel realtionship.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I STILL DONT OWN GLEE.**

Rachel never liked doctors, or hospitals. Almost every time she went she got bad news or someone died. She went up to the receptionist and gave the blonde woman her name. The woman told her to wait for her name to be called.

She sat down in the chairs, flipping absently through a magazine and sighed when her name was called.

She sat on one of the neatly made beds.

"So Miss Berry, how can I help you today?" the doctor asked.

Rachel stuck some hair behind her ear and explained to him what was going on with her. The vomiting, stomach pains, weight loss. She left nothing out. She wanted him to say everything was fine and all she needed were some antibiotics. He wrote down what she said and nodded along.

"Okay, well there are a few possibilities but we want to be certain so I want to do an ultrasound of your stomach, draw some blood and do a few more tests alright?" he said.

She smiled and nodded. A few minutes later a nurse came in and took her blood. She waited a while later and took some complicated tests she really didn't understand. It didn't really matter, though. Even though she came by herself, her fathers would want every possible test done.

She waited in the bed for what seemed to be hours. She watched way too many soap operas today.

The doctor came in and read over her chart. He sighed and looked at her.

"Rachel are your parents here?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well you might want to call them."

* * *

><p>Puck walked over to Rachel's locker. It seemed like he did this every day. He didn't mind, and obviously neither did she.<p>

"So how was your doctor's appointment?" he asked.

Damn him for knowing, she thought. "Fine." She lied, putting a smile on her face.

He raised an eyebrow. "So what was wrong?"

"Stomach bug and a bad one too. They put me on all sorts of antibiotics so I'm good." She said.

Puck nodded. She didn't seem to be telling the truth, but why would she lie?

"So I was thinking, maybe if you want to come over and work on some ideas for the songs?" he said.

Rachel's smile turned into a frown. "Sorry, I'm-" she searched for an explanation. "busy."

"Oh." He sighed. "Well I guess I'll see you around then." He said as the first bell rang. She smiled at him before he turned and left.

Of course, now of all times he decides to ask me out, she thought. She shut her locker and headed to her first class.

Puck really wanted to punch someone. Not that it was unusual, but he really needed at reason to just break some ones nose. Or jaw. Or face.

"Shut dooowwn." Santana laughed from behind him.

"Bitch." He mumbled. She laughed again.

"Don't beat yourself up, I'm sure she's just way to jacked on antibodies to realize your into her." She said.

"You know, I've never hit a girl before but something's telling me that's going to change." He smirked.

Santana chuckled. "Listen, I'll work the Santana charm on her. You'll be hanging out" she said putting air quotes around hanging out "in no time."

"Why the hell are you helping me out?" Puck asked. He stopped in front of his classroom.

"Because, like I said, I'm probably going to end up at your doorstep one of these days. So, I'm making good." She smiled.

He let out a sigh and shrugged, shaking his head. "Whatever. See you around." He said, heading into class.

During lunch, Santana asked Rachel to meet her in the bathroom before Glee. Santana had told her they needed to talk. Rachel almost panicked because she thought she knew. But Rachel realized, no one can possibly know. Except for Rachel, of course.

So here she was leaning against the wall in the bathroom waiting for Santana. She looked at her watch. She had exactly 30 minutes before going to the doctors again to get her meds and more tests done.

The door opened and Santana walked in.

"Alright B, here's how shits going down. You and Puck have been eye fucking for the past three weeks. So do you, me and him a favor and just go out already." She said.

Rachel's eyes widened as she tried to find words. It was an odd occurrence, since she _always_ had something to say.

"Uh." She finally managed.

Santana smiled. "Yeah. Uh." She laughed. "Just do it, okay?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Is this because I told Noah I couldn't work on songs after school?" she asked.

Santana nodded. "Well, you did feed him some bullshit on how you were busy. He isn't used to rejection."

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "I am busy though." She said. "I'd love to go out with him. But" she sighed. "I just can't, not now."

"Why? It isn't Finn, so what?" she asked.

"How'd you know it wasn't Finn?" she asked with definite surprise in her voice.

"You always used to stare at him. Now, you stare at Puck." She said with an easy shrug.

"Oh." She managed. How was it Santana knew more about her then… her, she thought.

"So any way, back to the point. You and Puck need to get those hot Puckleberry juices flowing, you hear?" Santana told her.

"I'll talk to him." she finally agreed. She realized how influential Santana was in her decisions. Santana was the one who got her to go to the doctor. And now she would end up being her and Puck's match maker.

"Good." She said. "Well, now that that's settled, let's go to glee." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Rachel raised her hand halfway through the Glee clubs lesson.<p>

"I need to leave." She announced.

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Shuster asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Of course. My dad's just needed to pick me up for family reasons."

Mr. Shuster nodded and Rachel packed up her things and left.

Puck felt really stupid. I guess she really was busy, he thought.

Santana was surprised as well. She really thought the busy Berry thing was a load of crap.

When Glee ended, Santana went to her car and drove home. She set her keys down on the counter and walked over to the fridge grabbing a soda. She was about to head to the living room when she noticed a note on the fridge.

_Santana, your father's car is at the shop. Please pick him up from work. He went in early today and should be done around five. If you could get there at four to spend time with him that'd be lovely. And I will know if you weren't there at four. _

_Love, Mom._

Santana sighed and looked at the clock. 3:57. Crap, she thought. She ran back out to her car and revved up the engine, heading straight for the hospital.

Rachel winced as they stuck her with another needle, injecting her with… whatever it was that would help make her feel better.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to talk to your father's in the hall." Her doctor said. She smiled and nodded.

Her dad came over and gave her a kiss on her forehead before taking his husbands hand and leaving the room with the doctor. She laid her head back on the pillow and turned on the tv. She flipped through most of all the channels before settling on a cartoon.

She looked out the window in her room that overlooked the hallway. Her fathers were asking all sorts of questions and the doctor was responding answers to her that made no sense.

Santana walked up to the receptionist and asked where her father was. She said that he was in his office.

She walked down to his office and opened the door.

"Santana." He said. "Your mother told me you'd be coming."

Santana smiled awkwardly. "Yep." She said, popping the P.

"Alright, well I actually don't need to stay until five; my craniotomy got canceled." He laughed. Santana just nodded and they walked back towards the exit/entrance.

"Oh, crap." He said. "I left my paperwork for a patient in room 103. Can you be a dear and get it for me, I need to speak to the receptionist for a moment." He said. Santana sighed but walked back down the hallway to room 103.

Rachel watched the cartoon and played with the needle sticking in her arm. The door opened and she expected to see her doctor. Instead her eyes widened as Santana gave her a very confused look.

* * *

><p><strong>i know i said more puckleberry in this one, but the Pezberry friendship really needed to develp first.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN GLEEEEEE.**

* * *

><p>"Berry?" Santana finally asked after about what seemed like hours of staring at each other.<p>

"Uh, Santana… what are… what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I came to get my dad's paperwork. He said he left it in here." she said slowly, reaching over to grab it. "More importantly what are you doing here?" she asked with obvious anger in her voice.

Rachel sighed and looked at her fathers who were now crying. Santana followed her gaze.

"You don't have a stomach bug, do you?" she asked.

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. "Santana, do you promise not to tell anyone?" she asked.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Tell anyone what?"

* * *

><p>Santana felt sick the next day at school. Since her dad was a doctor, she had some knowledge about sick people. And when Rachel explained to her everything that was wrong, she knew what it all meant.<p>

It meant that Rachel Barbra Berry became a statistic. A living, breathing, statistic. As soon as Santana went home she researched everything she could about Rachel's… _condition_. 20%, it had said. Rachel had become a rate of 20% survival.

She spent the entire night researching. Researching other illnesses of her nature. Researching people who became part of that 20%.

Everything she learned made her sick. It made her want go to the hospital and sit with Rachel, holding her hand through all the things they were going to do to her. It was so weird considering Santana never even really liked her.

Santana realized it wasn't her Rachel needed. It was a certain mohawked male. Santana sighed internally. She promised Berry she wouldn't tell. Basically, Santana was stuck.

* * *

><p>Rachel would only be in school for this last week. She wanted to be miserable and sulk but she would save that for after surgery. If she even survived that.<p>

"Hey Rachel." Puck said from behind her. He walked up next to her.

"Morning Noah." She said smiling at him. He smiled back.

"So I was thinking if you weren't busy-" he started. Rachel sighed and he shook his head.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter." He said. She chuckled.

"I am busy, but not right now." she suggested. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Let's do something. You and me, right now." she said enthusiastically.

"Well alright, let's go." He held out his arm and she giggled before sliding her arm into place with his.

* * *

><p>"So where to?" he said as soon as they started driving. She shrugged then smiled wide.<p>

"Let's go to the zoo!" she exclaimed. She was practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Okay, okay!" he laughed. "Zoo it is."

She smiled again and turned up the radio, singing along to 'Pocketful of Sunshine'. Puck shook his head and laughed.

He muttered something like "crazy girl" and Rachel just smiled bigger at him.

"Oh you love it." She said. He chuckled and began singing along with the words as well.

"Oh my gosh penguins!" Rachel yelled enthusiastically. She grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him towards the area where the penguins were sun bathing and swimming.

"I thought penguins lived in the snow." Puck said giving a skeptical look towards the birds.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "They're African penguins and they live in the hot part, not the cold."

"There's a cold part?" he asked.

She burst into a fit of giggles. "Noah Puckerman, how did you make it past first grade?" she said in between laughs.

"By good looks and charm." He answered automatically, giving her his best smirk.

She shook her head and pulled Puck towards the prairie dogs.

They stopped at the edge and watched as they ran back and forth, tackling and playing with one and other.

"These are awesome." Puck said.

Rachel nodded. "They were always my favorite." She said.

He nodded in agreement and slipped his hand at her waist before continuing to watch. She looked at him only to see that he was looking straight ahead, so she did the same. She liked having him this close. She felt comfortable, safe.

They stood like that for what seemed like minutes but in reality were hours.

The only thing that drew Puck's attention away from the dogs was his phone vibrating uncontrollably in his pocket. He slipped his hand away from Rachel and pulled out his phone.

"Go for Puck." He said.

"Where the fuck are you?" Santana said.

"The zoo. With Rachel. Why?" he asked.

"You need to get to school now." she ordered. "Major glee drama going down and we need you two." She said.

Puck thought she sounded worried. And Santana was worried. Something was happening that could possibly break up the glee clubs happy (sometimes) family.

"Alright sure Tan, we're leaving now." he said. He shut his phone and shoved it into his pocket.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows at him. "What's going on?" she asked.

Puck shrugged. "I dunno. But we're going to find out." He smiled. He took her hand and walked her towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck entered the choir room and the tension brewing in the room could've been cut with only a chain saw.<p>

Finn was glaring at Sam. Sam was glaring at Quinn. Quinn was yelling at Santana. Santana was more focused on yelling at Brittany. Brittany was sitting in her chair looking at Artie with a very confused look. Artie was looking at Tina with the same expression. Tina was glaring at Mike. Mike was scrunching his eyebrows at Lauren. Lauren was listening to her ipod and drumming her fingers along with the beat. Mercedes was looking at Lauren like she was going to rip out her ear buds and shove them down her throat. Kurt had his hand placed and Mercedes back and gave Rachel and Puck a hopeful look when they walked into the room.

Rachel walked over to Kurt and told him to immediately tell her what was going on. Puck had followed and was nodding in encouragement.

So this is what they learned.

Lauren had told Mercedes that Tina and Artie kissed. She swore she saw it. So Mercedes asked Tina if it was true. Tina said it was and she only did it because Mike was flirting with Quinn.

Tina didn't know it, but Finn was wheeling Artie and heard their whole conversation. Artie got upset but Finn went to confront Mike.

Instead of confronting Mike however, he found Santana. Being her, she already knew the dirty details of what was going on. She told Finn that Sam asked Mike to flirt with her. He got confused and said that makes no sense. She had rolled her eyes, saying Sam wanted to see if Quinn would let anyone flirt with her, so he could try to make a move.

Nobody knew this, but after Sam found out Quinn was okay with the flirting, he put on a heavy dose during fourth period.

They spent fifth period making out in a janitors closet.

So because of this, Finn couldn't find Sam to yell at him. So he waited at Quinn's locker like he normally did and she finally showed up. He made the mistake of telling her what Santana said.

And Mr. Shuster never even showed up. He had a meeting.

"So that's basically what happened." Kurt said with a sigh.

Rachel and Puck's eyes matched equal surprise. "We missed a lot." Puck said.

Rachel laughed. "So what do we do to help?"

Kurt's shoulders sunk. "Honestly? No freaking idea. They've been at it since they got here. So by all means, do whatever you please because there is no way this situation could get any worse."

"Brittany will never be with an in the closet lesbian so stop yelling at her and listen to me!" Quinn yelled.

The room grew silent and Santana's face drained of emotion. She left the room without a word.

"Spoke to soon." Kurt said silently.

Noah went to go after her and he felt Rachel's hand pull him gently to stop him.

"I got it." She said.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow but she left anyway.

"Santana?" Rachel said walking further down the hallway. She stopped, hearing muffled sobs and followed them until she reached her.

"Go away." she muttered weakly. She cried into her hands. She felt someone pull her into a hug and she realized it was Rachel. Instead of calling her a name or making fun of her wardrobe, she leaned into her.

Santana's breathing eventually evened out and wiped off the last of the tears along with her makeup.

"You know. You look better without it." Rachel commented.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Santana said. She took Rachel's hand and squeezed. "I'm not going to tell, but he needs to know."

They both knew who he was. She sighed. "I can't. Not now. He treats me like normal Berry. Do think he would if he found out? You know who over protective he can be." She laughed.

Santana chuckled and nodded. "Okay, but I expect him to be your first guest after surgery. I'm giving you a week, Berry."

Rachel nodded. "The last week of my life spent with Noah Puckerman." She said wagging her eyebrows.

"Don't say that." Santana said. "You're gonna make it. You're the most optimistic spit fuck I've ever met. You'll power through or whatever."

Rachel smiled and gave Santana a hug. Santana awkwardly patted her back and Rachel laughed.

She stood up and grabbed Santana's hand, towing her back towards the choir room.

"Now, we are going to end all the tension right now." Rachel said with determination. "I will end all of this before I go out."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay everyone!" Rachel clapped. Everyone in the room was either arguing or glaring ferociously at each other.

"Shut your fucking mouths!" Puck yelled. Everyone turned to him. He gave his sweetest smile to Rachel. "Proceed." He said.

She smiled back at him. "Okay. This is how it is going to work. Everyone sit down and shut up while I talk or this is never going to end." She ordered.

They all glanced at each other but finally obliged.

"Alright. Artie let's start with you." She smiled. "So Tina kissed you? Did you bother to ask why?" she asked.

He shook his head and opened his mouth.

"Uh-uh-uh." She said wagging her finger. "No talking. She kissed you to make Mike jealous. Because Mike here," she said walking over to where he was sitting. "Was flirting with Quinn. And does anyone know why on earth he would be doing that?" she asked.

Brittany raised her hand.

"Yea Brittany?" Rachel said.

"Because Quinn's a good at being a cheater?" she suggested. The group had to stifle their laughs as Quinn shot them all daggers with her eyes.

"No, but close. Sam wanted to see if it would be okay to try something on her." She said. Everyone's eyes turned to Sam, including an angry Finn. "And Santana was only trying to fill Finn in on what she knew." She added.

"As if." Quinn muttered.

"Something to say baby mama?" Santana asked.

"Listen, I know you are like a les-"

"Shut up; no talking!" Rachel yelled. Puck chuckled at her and she glared jokingly at him. He winked.

He stood up. "Listen people. This will be so much easier if we stop trying to screw different people while we're dating." He said.

"Coming from you?" Quinn said.

He rolled his eyes. "Really? You're the one who lied to him for months. So shut your fucking mouth." He said. Her jaw dropped and he continued anyway. "So yeah. Stop all this bull shit relationship drama cause it don't matter. Two years from now we'll all be sleeping our way through college anyway."

A couple people laughed.

"Life's too short." Rachel interjected. "So be with the people you love because they'll be gone before you know it."

"Oh and when some rumor starts spreading confront that person not like six friends who can spread the rumor even more." She said. She gave everyone two thumbs up and glanced at the clock.

"I need to go, but try not to kill each other." She said turning to leave.

"B, wait up I need a ride." Santana called.

"Bet you do." Quinn said. Santana didn't hear because she was already half way down the hallway with Rachel.

"Come here." Puck said. Quinn gave him an odd look.

"What?" she said.

"Here. Now." he said. She huffed and got up, walking right up to him.

"What?" she said again with more disgust.

"Santana is a bitch. Yeah we all know. Most of us even know she's gay but that doesn't mean you get to rub it in her face every time she calls you out on your shit." He said.

She laughed bitterly. "Santana can be gay, and bitch and flying unicorn for all I care but that doesn't mean for one second that I'll stop calling her all sorts of names the bible wouldn't approve of, because I know she does the same to me." she smirked.

"And this." He said pointing to her. "This is why I could never actually love you." He left her standing there to ponder her own thoughts as he walked out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Ouch." Rachel winced.<p>

"I know honey. This medication burns a little at entrance. You should feel relief soon, however." The nurse assured her. She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Burning meds. Lovely." Santana said flipping through a magazine.

Rachel smiled. "At least you don't have to feel it."

She shrugged. "Trueness. You know, I really wants some Jell-O." She said standing up. "You want any?" she asked.

"Yeah, green please. The red ones taste like crap." Rachel said.

Santana nodded. "Your wish is my command." She said before exiting.

Rachel leaned her head back on the pillow and focused on the news lines streaming across the television. Two people shot, a cop on trial, a tornado that hit Missouri, some nonsense about Obama. So many things were happening and all Rachel could do is be stuck in this room getting god only knows what pumped into her arm.

The nurse was right though; her stomach felt 5x better. So that's improvement right? Her phone on the nightstand next to her started vibrating.

She saw the caller ID and smiled, answering the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just bored, I guess." Puck said back. "What're you up to?"

"Watching tv, nothing exciting." She said.

"So you aren't busy?" Puck asked hopingly.

"Well my dad's don't really want anyone over." She lied. Her dads were actually at a meeting discussing all of the medical bills that insurance could cover and what they couldn't.

"So come over my house." He said easily.

She laughed lightly into the phone. "I'd love to but I can't."

The nurse walked into the room.

"Noah, I'll call you right back." She said. She hung up before he could ask why.

Puck sighed and started dialing Santana's number.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I'm bored, come over." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Can't at the hospital with daddy. Mom wants me spending extra time with him."

"That sucks." He said.

"Mmhm." She replied. She picked up two cups of green Jell-O and started heading back to the room. "So anything else?"

"Nope." He said popping the p. "Guess I'll leave you to it."

"Alright. See ya tomorrow." She said.

She hung up and walked to the room where the nurse was just leaving.

"Here you go, B." she said handing Rachel a cup. She smiled.

"Thanks. And guess who doesn't have to come for meds after school!" she exclaimed.

"What? I thought you needed them?" Santana asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Nope. I just need to come for twenty minutes in the morning." She smiled.

"That's great!" Santana said. "And even better, you don't have to ditch to hang out with Puck."

Rachel blushed slightly. "I honestly cannot wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this took longer then i expected, the us womens game was today and my moms in the middle of a move so I've been helping with packing. <strong>

**Anyway, major Puckleberry in the next one and should Quinn and Santana like make ammends? not sure cause i'm not a big Quinn person unless it's a faberry friendship. **

**Lemme know what you think, and i'll try update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DONT OWN GLEE.**

* * *

><p>The next day when Rachel went to school, she already felt good since she had gone to the doctor in the morning. Her stomach didn't feel bad and she had the urge to find Puck and talk to him.<p>

She was going to go to his locker but she found him talking to Quinn there. She wondered what they were talking about. Quinn looked really upset and she kept looking down at her hands. Puck grabbed her shoulders so she would look at him. She looked like she had been crying. Puck pulled her into a hug and Rachel couldn't help but notice how her heart clenched.

Quinn smiled softly and nodded at Puck before turning to leave. He opened his locker and Rachel came up beside him

"Hey, what was that about?" she asked.

"Good morning Noah, how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking." He teased.

Rachel smiled and swatted at his arm. "Good morning. But seriously, what was that?"

He chuckled. "She apologized. Like actually apologized. And she even said she'll say sorry to Santana."

"You're kidding! Maybe she'll even apologize to me for all those crass things she's said." Rachel joked.

Puck shrugged.

"Well anyway," she started. "Are you doing anything after school?"

He smiled. "No, not at all. What did you have in mind?" he asked. He shut his locker and they started walking towards their first classes.

"Whatever, maybe a movie?" she suggested.

He shrugged again. "I don't care, I'll talk to you later." he said walking into his first class.

She smiled wide and turned around, only to be greeted by the icy feel of a red slushie.

* * *

><p>She wiped off her face and looked in the mirror. She didn't look sick. She didn't look like she was going to die. She pulled her shirt over her head and put the clean one on that she had grabbed from her locker.<p>

She learned to always have spares. Maybe if she had told people they wouldn't treat her so terribly.

She sighed. She can't tell anyone else, because knowing all the people in this school; they'd think she was even more of a freak.

* * *

><p>"What did you tell the ice queen to make her apologize to me?" Santana said.<p>

"I didn't tell her anything. She did it voluntarily." Puck responded. They both headed in the direction of the choir room.

"Don't take her side now just cause she's acting nice for once." She replied. Santana really hated the effect Quinn had on people.

Quinn could be a total bitch to everyone and then she goes off and says one nice thing and everyone is clamoring to be with her.

She's done it to Finnessa, Puck and Sam. Santana was getting tired of it.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying, I didn't tell her to say anything to you." He said interrupting her thoughts.

"Whatever, doesn't change the fact that she's still a bitch."

Puck rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. They walked into the choir room and Puck watched as Santana took her seat next to Rachel.

Strange, he thought.

He sat behind Rachel, like he normally did.

"So what movie do you wanna see." He asked Rachel.

She turned around and smiled.

"I don't care. Something funny." She said. He nodded.

Mr. Shuster came in and went to write on the board.

When he turned around everyone was pretty confused.

"Mr. Shue, I don't get it." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, what is 'it's your turn'?" Tina asked.

"It means that it's your turn to do something. To do something to help one of our fellow glee clubbers out." He responded.

Everyone looked around at each other.

"I was informed of what went down yesterday. I'm not happy with how you treat each other." He said. "We are a family."

Rachel smiled, along with Santana.

"So I'm pairing up people who you normally don't associate yourselves with." He told them. "Do something to make their lives better. Be their friend, listen to them, and help them with their problems."

"Act like a family." He finished.

He went over to the piano and grabbed his notes.

"Okay, here's how it's going down. Sam and Finn. Tina and Brittany. Artie and Quinn. Rachel and Santana. Puck and Kurt. And Mercedes, Lauren and Mike." He said.

Rachel and Santana had to stifle their laughs, because apparently no one had noticed they became friends.

Everyone else reluctantly agreed and went to sit next to who they were assigned to.

"Also, I except a musical number from everyone by the end of the week. Your choice." Mr. Shuster said.

Everyone started talking and discussing what they were going to do.

"I think we should do something jazzy." Santana told Rachel. Rachel nodded.

"Definitely, your voice is perfect for that. May I suggest an Amy Winehouse number? Those seem to be your specialties." She said.

"Girl I thought you'd never ask." Santana laughed. Rachel smiled and looked over at Puck involuntarily.

"No, we are not doing anything from any musicals." Puck said to Kurt.

Rachel chuckled and Santana raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

"So you two are going to the movies, huh? You gonna let him have his way with you?" she asked.

Rachel's eyes widened and Santana laughed. "No, we are just going to the movies. Nothing more."

"Yeah, okay." Santana laughs.

Rachel rolled her eyes and once again looked at Puck.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you look hot." Puck said, once Rachel got in his car. She wasn't wearing her usual school girl skirts. She was in jeans and lose and low dark blue v neck. So yeah, she looked hot.<p>

She blushed. "Thanks. You look lovely."

He rolled his eyes and smirked.

They talked about glee club and school on the way to the movies. Puck pulled up and got out of the car, Rachel doing the same.

She walked over next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. She chuckled but her body instantly relaxed at his touch. She liked it.

They got their tickets and some popcorn. When they got to the theatre the previews had just started to roll so it was pretty dark.

They giggled and laughed their way to their seats, bumping into people during the process.

Eventually the movie started and somehow during the beginning Puck found his hand intertwined with Rachel's.

She could barely pay attention because his thumb kept rubbing circles along her hand. It was very distracting and sweet.

The movie ended and they walked out hand and hand, discussing how stupid the movie was.

"You're never picking, ever again." Puck said.

She liked how he said that, making it seem like he was already planning for them to go out again. "Okay, fine. But if you pick, no horror movies." She said sternly. He laughed.

"What, can't stomach it?" he joked. She bit her bottom lip and couldn't muster a reply.

"Rach?" he asked.

She shook her head, coming out of her trance. "Sorry." She smiled. "Zoned out."

A corner of his mouth tugged into a smile.

He drove her home and pulled up to her house.

"I had fun, thanks." She said. He smiled.

"Anytime Rach."

She chuckled. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. She reached for the handle of the door and opened it.

"Wait." He said. She turned her head and realized how close he was.

He pressed his lips against hers and she couldn't help but smile at how un-puck like it was. It was soft, sweet and so very special.

He pulled away and gave her one of his famous smirks.

"See you tomorrow." He said. She blushed deeply and stumbled out of the car, causing him to laugh. She walked to her house and Puck waited until she was inside before he drove himself home.

Rachel pressed her back against the door, right after closing it. She couldn't help but think how unfair life is. Why is that she gets something good now?

* * *

><p>"So wait, he kissed you? Nothing else?" Santana skeptically said.<p>

Rachel laughed and nodded. "Besides that, what are we supposed to tell Shuster about how we are improving each other's lives? I mean, we obviously cannot tell him about you helping me with my… situation."

Santana shrugged. "I don't know. If you and Puck end up together I'll take credit for that. And you can say that it was your idea for me to spend time with daddy at the hospital."

"Wow, that's actually a great idea." Rachel said surprised.

Santana smiled. "I know, I'm pretty awesome."

"No girl, you just pretty." Puck said from behind her.

"Har har." Santana said. Her eyes looked at Rachel who was already smiling at Puck. "You know I got places to be and people to screw. Catch you bird's later." She winked at Rachel before leaving.

"She isn't obvious at all." Puck said, smiling at Rachel. She laughed.

"Yeah well I've come to learn that that's Santana."

He nodded. "So are you like friends now?"

She smiled. "Surprisingly, yes. She's not actually that bad of a person once you really know her and not just go by what people say about her."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. On the outside Santana was this bitch that had gotten around to most guys, and girls. But on the inside was this confused, big hearted Latina that wanted nothing more than to see the people she loved happy. But most of the time people didn't stick around to find all this out.

"Yeah, we've been friends a while. She grows on you." He laughed. She chuckled.

"Definitely. Well I've got to go, but I'll see you later." Rachel said.

Puck nodded and when she was about to turn he said. "Wait," he said. She raised both her eyebrows and he sighed a laugh. "whatever you're doing tonight cancel, we're doing something."

She smiled wide. "You got it."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so what do you think? Any song ideas for Rachel and Santana? I also want Puck to dedicate a song to Rachel, not sure what though.<strong>

**Anyway, I'm adding more Brittana in the next one and major, major, major, puckleberry in the next one.**

**LOL peacee.. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DONT OWN GLLEEEE.**

* * *

><p>Santana reached to the back of her locker to get her history book. When she finally reached it she smiled, and the smile got bigger as she saw Brittany at her locker.<p>

"Hey." Brittany said.

Santana nodded and headed to lunch. She really hated having to do homework at lunch, but Mr. Greenwood is totally going to fail her if she misses another assignment.

She grabbed a tray and seriously wanted to fill it to the rim. She's been going with Berry to the doctors in the morning and the food there sucks.

Brittany grabbed a tray and got in line next to Santana.

"So what're you doing later?" Brittany asked.

Santana shrugged. "Why?"

"Well we should go out. You and me. Like on a date." she answered.

Santana instantly looked around to see if anyone had overheard them, they didn't. "Aren't you dating wheels?" she asked.

Brittany shook her head. "He cheated on me. I mean I know Tina kissed him but it's so obvious he likes her. So I broke up with him."

Santana smiled a little. "Well, okay. I guess we can do something." she said.

"Cool. I'll see you in glee. I have to go write a script for my next fondue for two." she said. She turned and left and Santana smiled, walking over to where Puck was sitting.

She sat down and told him everything Brittany said. She could barely contain her excitement. And that wasn't like Santana, she could usually calm it down, make things not that big of a deal.

"That's great Tan, but what the fuck am I supposed to do about the Rachel situation? I mean where am I supposed to take her on like a date and it has to be special cause she's like special and-" he said rushing everything into one sentence.

"Breathe." Santana said. "And take her to stix. Or maybe on a picnic. Berry seems like she'd love picnics."

"Really? I'm stretching it with a date and you want me to take her on a fucking picnic?" he asked.

Sam sat down at the table across from Puck.

"Hey guys." he said.

Puck nodded and Santana said, "Sup trouty mouth?"

"I thought we were past that?" he asked and Puck laughed.

"Nah, but did you hear Puck has a date with Berry." she said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

Puck nodded and looked at Santana. "You going to tell like everyone?" he asked.

She grinned. "No, but he doesn't know where to take her; ideas?" she said.

"Take her to color me mine. I was going to take Quinn but then she cheated on me with Finn," he trailed. "Anyway, yeah that place is cool and it's half off on Mondays."

"It's Wednesday." Puck and Santana said simultaneously.

Sam shrugged. "I'm just sayin."

Puck helplessly rolled his eyes. "I'm not taking her to color plates. You shit heads are no help."

Sam frowned and Santana laughed, stealing Puck's fries.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Artie performed in glee and in Rachel Berry's honest opinion it was god awful. There was no emotion and they were out of sync.<p>

To Sam and Tina they thought the performance was a way of apologizing.

In reality, Quinn was singing to Finn and Artie was singing to himself. He didn't want to deal with any relationship drama.

"That was miserable." Santana said to Rachel. She nodded.

Santana started talking about how Brittany asked her out and Rachel only had a quarter of her attention on her.

Puck kept playing with her hair and every so often his fingertips would graze over her neck.

She had never been so turned on in her life.

When glee came around to an end, Puck grabbed his things. "So Rach, what time you want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Actually I'll come over to your place. If that's alright?"

Puck smiled and nodded. "Okay, see ya then." he said. He walked out and smiled again at her before fully leaving.

Rachel picked up her things and began to walk out when Santana's arm slung over her shoulders.

"You are so falling for him." she said.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah so?" there was no point in denying it any longer.

"Well, he kind of needs to know. Do you know how pissed he's going to be when he finds out you kept it from him?"

Rachel sighed. "I know. I'm going to tell him. Soon, I promise."

* * *

><p>Puck had decided that even though picnicking was a bust of an idea, a walk through the park wasn't.<p>

So when Rachel pulled up to his house he told her the plan and she was honestly surprised. Since when did Puck plan things out? She wondered.

They walked the short distance to the park and were greeted with kids playing soccer and people walking there dogs, the usual.

"So…" he said wrapping his arm around her.

She laughed and slipped her hand around his waist.

"How's working with Kurt going? I know he's a bigger diva than me, which is pretty hard to do." She said.

"He wants to do something from Wicked or something from Rent. Two things I've never seen or want to sing about."

Rachel smiled as they continued to walk throughout the park. "That's so Kurt. You just need to persuade him with sequins and feathers, trust me."

He laughed even though he knew she was being completely serious. "What about you and Santana?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm letting her do the planning."

"That is so not Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry would've had this shit done last month." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Well in the words of Mr. Shuster, it's her turn." She laughed.

Just as he smiled a giant raindrop hit him on the forehead. He looked up and was greeted with many, many more.

"Seriously?" he said to the sky.

And then, it started pouring. Really pouring. The one time Puck plans to take a girl on a walk through the park, it starts to fucking pour.

Rachel laughed loudly, spinning in circles.

"What the hell are you doing?" Puck yelled, laughing.

"I love the rain!" she smiled.

He laughed as she continued to spin around. And then a giant crack echoed through the sky followed by a large flash.

"Yeah, me too. But lightning, lightning is not our friend." He said grabbing her hand.

They started running back towards his house, getting soaked in the process.

When they finally got back to his house he fumbled with the key causing Rachel to laugh.

They finally got inside and she slipped off her shoes.

Puck kicked his off and went into his laundry room to search for towels. There wasn't any. He walked back to where Rachel was standing and she was shivering.

"There's towels upstairs and I'll give you some clothes, come on." He said.

She followed him up the stairs to his room. When she got inside he was already in the bathroom looking for towels.

She walked around his room, looking at the posters on the wall (Ohio State, some bands). She looked at the only framed picture. It was him and his little sister. He had her on his back and it was probably the sweetest thing she's ever seen.

"Here you go." Puck said from behind her. She turned around and smiled, grabbing one of the towels.

She ran it through her hair and looked at Puck who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled. "Nothing you just look… nothing." he said again.

She raised an eyebrow and looked down at herself, then back up at him. "What?" she asked again.

He shook his head and she walked towards him, stabbing her finger into his chest.

"Noah Puckerman, answer me." she demanded.

He grinned. "You look beautiful."

She was slightly taken aback. "Oh." she said.

"Yeah, oh." he replied. He tucked her damp hair behind her eyes and she felt her skin get hot. Which was very odd considering how cold she was.

He ran his hand up to her face, running his thumb along her cheek. She looked into those, excuse her language, fucking gorgeous eyes. But then her eyes closed as he leaned into kiss her.

Her head tilted and she opened her mouth, letting him run his tongue over the roof of her mouth.

She groaned in response and was slightly embarrassed, but he pulled her closer, tangling his hand in the mess of her hair.

His other hand gripped onto her hip and hers gripped onto the fabric of his shirt.

Yes, Puck moved fast with girls, but did he stop Rachel when she started unbuttoning his shirt? Of course.

He grabbed both of her hands and pulled away. "Rach, what the hell are you doing?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't know." she answered honestly.

He let go of her hands and put his arms around her waist. She looked up at him and grinned shyly.

She pressed herself dangerously close to him and contuined to unbutton his shirt.

"Rach," he sighed shaking his head.

"Noah, I want this. I want you." she said. She sounded so sure. And she was. Every particle in her body was telling her that she needed him.

"Babe, I cant. You don't want this. Your going to regret it tomorrow and your never going to talk to me again. And I cant handle that." he said, rushing the sentences out.

She had to stretch on her toes but she reached up to kiss him. She felt that he was trying to push her away.

She rolled her eyes in frustration and stepped away from him.

"Rachel," he groaned.

"No it's fine. I get it. Who wants to have sex with a girl like me?" she asked.

She started stripping off her wet clothes and put them on the floor.

"What're you doing?" he sighed.

"I'm freezing. What does it look I'm doing?" she countered angrily.

He stood there, feeling out of place, (in his own room, which was strange) and watched her. She was very… mesmerizing.

He watched as she slipped out of the blue button down she was wearing, leaving her in a light pink camisole. She un-zippered her skirt and Puck thought he should turn away. But he is a guy, after all.

"Can you grab me some clothes?" she asked. She raised an eyebrow at him as he kept staring.

"Noah?" she said waving her arm back and forth.

"No, I cant do that." he said.

She was about to ask why but he cut her off with probably the hottest and most passionate kiss of her life. No, scratch that, definitely the hottest and most passionate kiss ever.

All the thoughts in Puck's head were screaming at him to stop, but she had said she wanted him and god did she pull off that wet and gangly look.

His hands traveled south and grabbed onto her ass, letting her legs swing around him. His lips moved from hers when it became apparent that they needed oxygen, but he never left her skin. Moving from her lips, to her neck, and down to her collar bone.

He set her down on his bed and when she started taking off his shirt, he didn't argue. He grabbed onto her hip and pushed her closer.

When his shirt was completely off her hands moved to his belt buckle.

"Rachel, are you sure. You can stop, no questions asked." he said. The last thing he needed was for her to ever regret doing this.

She smiled from underneath of him at how sweet he was being. She reached up to kiss him again and he smiled.

"I have never been more sure of something in my entire life." she told him. He smiled again and kissed her with passion that probably could've lit the house on fire. No, not the house, the town or the state. But either way, they wouldn't have noticed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's shorter then i planned but whatever. So I'm apsolutly positive that Rachel's is going ot tell him in the next one (maybe everyone). I dont know how but it cant be drawn out any <strong>

**longer so any ideas on ****how'll ****he'll react? What about the other glee clubbers? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DONT OWN GLEE :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel laid back on her bed and noticed how different every thing is now. How different her life has become and will change to be.<p>

She thought maybe she should _feel_ different, though. She didn't know what it was because she felt something. Something she was afraid of, something she wasn't willing to lose.

Puck rolled over in his bed and realized that everything would change. Normally after sex, he felt nothing. It was like a switch flipped inside his body that made him ready for the next girl.

But now he couldn't stop thinking about it, her, just all of it. How unbelievably new it was. The thing that was most unusual; the fear. He wanted it to go away, it made him feel weak. He wanted to call her, ask her if things were different now.

He mentally slapped himself in the head. Of course they were different now. He had sex with Rachel. And even though he didn't tell her, and was barely able to admit it to himself, he felt something that scared him more then anything else in the word. Love.

* * *

><p>"Your joking, please tell me your joking." Santana said wide eyed.<p>

"What? We did it, no big deal. I mean we were probably gonna start dating anyway and I like her. No big deal." Puck responded.

"This conversation isn't over you goon." she said. She turned and walked into Rachel's first class. She walked to Rachel's desk and grabbed her arm, startling her.

"What are you doing here? Your not even in this class." Rachel said.

Santana rolled her eyes and dragged her out of the classroom.

"What on earth are you doing?" Rachel asked once they got into the hallway.

"Has it occurred to you that we are BFFs now? And we share everything?" Santana said.

Rachel's shoulders slumped. "How did you find out?"

"Puck told me." she said.

"What? Why would he tell you?" she asked. Great, she thought. He's probably going to tell the entire school.

"Best friends. We tell each other everything. Which obviously you failed to do." she accused.

"I was going to tell you, eventually. It wasn't the main thing on my mind."

"What was?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips for dramatic effect.

"Well, what to say to him when I see him in the hallway or where to run and hide when he's flirting with another girl." she said softly.

Santana rolled her eyes and smiled. "Puck told me what happened, and then basically told me you to were an item. So those are the least of your concerns."

Rachel smiled. "Really?"

She laughed. "Yea. But you need to confirm it, cause Puck's a shit head when it comes to dating."

Rachel laughed too.

"And you need to tell him." she ordered.

Rachel nodded. "Okay, I will. Today. I promise." she said.

Santana gave her a quick hug taking Rachel off guard. "Okay, well I need to head to class and so do you. See you later!" she said. She walked down the hallway leaving behind a confused Rachel.

* * *

><p>Santana decided to sit with Rachel at lunch. She needed to talk about the Puck situation and she really needed to dish to someone about her date with Brittany.<p>

"Hey B." she said, sitting across from her.

Rachel nodded and continued playing with her food and starting at Puck who was laughing with Mike and Sam.

Santana followed her gaze and rolled her eyes. "Hon, your drooling." she said.

Rachel frowned and took a bite of the mystery cafeteria food. "So how was your date with Brittany?" she asked.

Santana smiled. "Great. Wonderful. Amazing. Perfect." she gloated.

Rachel laughed. "What'd you guys do?"

"We went to the movies, then stix and then back to my place." she smirked.

Rachel smiled and shook her head when she looked up Puck was still laughing with Mike and Sam but was looking right at her.

His smile got gentler and he winked, going back to his conversation with the boys.

Rachel felt herself blushing and Santana chuckled. She pulled out her phone and sent Puckerman a text.

Puck pulled out his phone, saw who it was from and read over the text.

_Skip next period and meet Berry in the choir room, it'll be empty. You guys need to talk and neither of you have the balls to do it. Thank me later. Tan._

"…And then in Chemistry Billy Felton blew the frog up on purpose. It was disgusting." Rachel babbled.

"Ew. But besides that we need to practice our duet. How bout we meet in the choir room next period?" Santana said.

Rachel shrugged and nodded. "Sure. I have Mr. Shuster next period so he'll let me leave to practice." she smiled.

Santana smiled and nodded, more to herself. She should totally be a con woman.

* * *

><p>Rachel threw her stuff into her locker and walked to the choir room. Santana said she left the sheet music upstairs in one of her classes so she was going to go get it. There was no one inside, not even the pianist which was odd. He always seemed to be there.<p>

The door opened and Rachel looked over expecting to see Santana but was greeted by Puck.

"Hey Rach." he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing here?"

"Didn't Santana tell you?"

"No, are you practicing the song with us?" she asked.

He laughed loudly. "Leave it Tan."

"I am so confused right now." Rachel said helplessly.

He smiled at her. "She lied, she wanted to get us alone so we could talk." he informed her.

Oh, Rachel thought. "Well, what do we need to talk about?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to her. Her breath caught as he lowered his head to hers. "I don't know Rach, what do you think we need to talk about?"

She looked at him through her lashes and chuckled. Her laugh got caught in her throat however, when pressed his lips to hers.

He pulled away and smiled. "I've been thinking about doing that all day." he whispered.

She smiled. "Really?" she asked small.

He nodded and kissed her again. She was smiling and felt him do the same.

"So are we like dating now, or what?" she couldn't help but ask.

He laughed and she got embarrassed thinking that she said something wrong.

"Of course we are." he assured.

She smiled again and sat down in one of the chairs, he sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"So you wanna go to stix tonight?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I cant." she said. She had to go to the doctors. The medication needed double doses now.

"Oh." he said. He played with her fingers and she sighed.

"Actually. I have to do something but I want you to… I need you to come with me." she said hesitantly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Ohhhkay." he said.

She smiled and kissed him and he laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, who's ready for their duet?" Mr. Shuster asked clapping his hands together.<p>

Rachel raised her hand and he nodded toward her.

"Alright, you and Santana can give it a go." he said.

They smiled and stood up. Santana told the band what to play and they started the music.

(_Rachel_, Santana, **Both**.)

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

My hands, they're strong

But my knees were far too weak

To stand in your arms

Without falling to your feet

**But there's a side to you**

**That I never knew, never knew.**

**All the things you'd say**

**They were never true, never true,**

**And the games you play**

**You would always win, always win.**

**But I set fire to the rain,**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**

**Well, it burned while I cried'**

**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.**

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you're here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better'_

Cause there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say,

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win.

**But I set fire to the rain,**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**

**Well, it burned while I cried**

**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.**

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I threw us into the flames_

_Well, it felt something died_

_Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time._

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That heart you caught, must be waiting for you_

_Even now when we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

**I set fire to the rain,**

**Watch it pour as I touch your face,**

**Well, it burned while I cried**

**Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**I set fire to the rain,**

**And I threw us into the flames**

**Well, it felt something died**

**'Cause I knew that that was the last time**

**The last time, oh, oh!**

_Let it burn_

Let it burn

**Let it burn**

Rachel smiled and gave Santana a hug, while everyone clapped respectfully.

"Really good you two!" Mr. Shuster said. "I'm glad you guys put apart your differences to see how well you work together."

Santana and Rachel laughed, sitting back in their seats.

Finn and Sam got up to sing their song and Santana turned to Rachel.

"So what time are we doing that thing after school?" she asked.

Puck, who was sitting behind her, raised both his eyebrows. "Wait Santana's coming?" he said.

Rachel turned and looked at Puck, then looked at Santana, then back at Puck.

"Uh, yeah." she said turning to Santana. "she's just coming later."

Santana nodded, understanding. Berry was gonna need all the support she could get. She let this go on way to long.

* * *

><p>Rachel got into her car and Puck got into the passenger seat.<p>

"Where to?" he asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." she responded.

He gave her a quizzical glance but let it go, channel surfing through the radio. He settled on an old Beastie Boys song.

About twenty minutes later she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"What're we doing here?" he asked.

She sighed and parked the car.

"Rach?"

She gripped the steering wheel and shut her eyes. She felt a hand come up and rub the back of her neck.

"Rachel?" he said again. "Is someone hurt?" he guessed. His hand moved away from her.

She turned and looked him in the eyes. "Noah, don't freak out, okay?" she said.

He nodded.

She sighed again. "Okay. I have stage four cancer. I've been coming here the past week to get treatments and I'm having surgery on Saturday. They're prepping me tomorrow after school." she breathed.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he took it all in and he frowned. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"Bad." she said.

He grabbed her hand. "Does it hurt?"

"It did, not anymore." she responded.

"Where is it?" he wondered aloud.

"My stomach. They're going to try to take it out."

"Try?" he asked.

She nodded slowly. "With stage four," she started. "There's not a likely chance-"

"Likely chance for what?" he interrupted. He grip tightened around her hand.

"Noah, please you have to understand-"

"Understand what? That your going to die?" he yelled. He stopped himself realizing he was scaring the shit out of her.

"Sorry." he muttered. She nodded. "how long have you known?" he asked slowly.

"A little over a week." she answered. His hand left hers as he rubbed his face.

"You kept this from me? I thought you trusted me?" he said.

"I do. I was just scared." she sighed.

He nodded trying to calm himself down. He was furious. He finally finds someone who he thinks is his match made in heaven and god throws down a lightning bolt to kill her. Worlds fucked up, he thought.

"And Santana, you told her? Over me?" he said in disbelief.

She shook her head and he cocked an eyebrow. "Her dad's a doctor here, she found out on her own."

He shook his head and laughed without humor. "This is fucked up Rach." he said.

She nodded in agreement. "I wanted to tell you sooner I just-"

"Wanted to use me first?" he questioned.

"What?" she asked.

"I get it Rach. You're gonna die, so get me to sleep with you so you don't die a virgin." he said.

Her mouth fell open.

"If you wanted to use me, you should've just asked." he said. He opened the car door and got out.

She sat there for a minute and shook her head getting out of the car as well. "Where are going?" she yelled at him.

He turned around to look at her. "Far from here and far from you." he said back. He shoved his hands in his pockets as she watched as he walked away from her and towards the bus stop.

She shut her eyes tightly, forcing the tears to stay in place. She shook her head again, clearing it and walked towards the entrance of the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>You fucking shit head I'm gonna kick the shit out of you when I see you<em>. Santana hit send and looked back up a Rachel.

"I knew he'd be pissed, I'm so stupid." she said.

Santana was shaking her head before the sentence even left her mouth. "Just give him time. He'll come around. And if he doesn't, well fuck him." she smiled.

She chuckled and then said "Ow." as the nurse stuck her with another needle. The nurse left the room and Rachel groaned, pushing her head against the pillow.

"This sucks. Can't I just die already?" she asked.

Santana scoffed. "Shut your mouth. Your not dying."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Do you think he was right?" Rachel asked.

"Huh?" Santana said.

"He said I used him, do you think… do you think I did?" she asked more to herself.

Santana sighed. "What do you think?" she asked in all sincerity.

Rachel pondered this. What if he was right? She knew she was going to die. For gods sakes, she feels like she's going to die. What if she had this plan all along to see what it felt like. To not die a virgin. Just like he had said.

But he was wrong, he had to be. Rachel had always had some sort of feelings for him. She cared about him, more then she was willing to admit.

But what if he was right.

There had to be some part of her, even a tiny part, that had the idea of using him. There just had to be. Because if there wasn't, well then what the hell did that mean?

She hated having to deal with all these feelings. She was having so many at once. She was angry, at herself, god, and Puck. She was sad, because she was going to die, she'll never be on Broadway, and Puck might never forgive her. She was oddly happy, she had Santana, she wasn't dead (yet), and she had the best half week of her life. But most of all, she was confused. Because all of these feelings seemed to revolve around one person. Can you guess who?

* * *

><p><strong>So? I'm not really sure where the story will turn from here. She'll have surgery in the next one and we'll see how that plays out...<strong>

**The song is set fire to the rain by Adele. I really love this song and I recommend checking it out. Also I was thinking of doing a Tyler/Caroline fic for Vampire diaries? Idk just a thought.**

**Let me know what you think and I'll update soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DONT OWN GLEEEE :)**

* * *

><p>Puck walked into to school and was greeted with the death glares from Santana's eyes. He tried to ignore her, but she was either a) following him or b) was always fucking there.<p>

It only took him only a couple minutes to realize Rachel wasn't in school. He thought of all the bad things that could've happened to her. He tried to shut all these feelings out. He tried, but failed miserably.

"You're a real dumbass, you know that?" Santana said walking up next to him.

"I don't need your shit Satan, get the fuck out of my face." He spat back. Santana sighed and rolled her eyes.

She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into an empty hallway. "I get that your pissed, okay? But she needs you." She said.

Puck shook his head. "If she needed me she would've told me before she got me to sleep with her." He countered.

"You're so stupid!" Santana shouted. It took Puck off guard and he took a step back. "B slept with you cause she loves you! Are you that thick?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. Since when did Rachel love him? he wondered. And why did he care so much?

"She's not strong enough to admit it, but yeah, she loves you. I see the way she looks at you and more importantly, I see the way you look at her." She stated.

He frowned. "Well then why didn't she tell me?"

"She thinks she's gonna die. She was afraid of how you would react." She said simply.

"What, like how I'm reacting now?" he said sarcasticly.

"No, she wanted to be treated normally, by everyone. But most importantly you." She said. She leaned back against the lockers as the bell rang, signaling them to go to their first class. Neither one of them moved.

"So lying to me about it was better? I don't know what you want from all this Tan but-"

"But nothing, she lied it was wrong, and now she is going into life or death surgery. End of story. So either man up and apologize for making her feel like shit or go sulk in a corner." She said evenly.

She turned and walked away from Puck. Berry needed someone and even if it wasn't Santana she needed, she was better than no one.

* * *

><p>"You're here." Rachel smiled. Santana had to plaster a smile on her face at the sight of her. She had tubes in her arm, she looked unbelievably pale and just so<em> sick<em>.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, B." Santana said. She looked over to the doctor that was writing on her charts.

"What happened? She didn't look like this when I left last night." she said.

The doctor sighed. "Her tumor is aggressive and expanding more then anyone would like. Medications aren't really working as of now-"

"So wait, she's in pain?" She interrupted.

Rachel shook her head. "I doesn't hurt so bad." She said, giving her a small unconvincing smile.

Santana just nodded and sat in the chair next to the bed Rachel was laying in.

"So was how school?" she joked with a light smile.

Santana chuckled. "How are you, really?" she said.

Rachel shrugged. "Doesn't hurt so much, it sort of just feels thick."

Santana raised an eyebrow but took the remote and flipped through the channels.

"Did you see Puck?" she asked. Great, Santana thought. She's not even calling him Noah.

"No." she lied. "Didn't get a chance to. Just talked to Brittany."

Rachel frowned at her. "I'm about to be shipped to death and your lying to me?" she questioned.

Santana sighed. "First of all, you're not dying. Secondly, I yelled at him and that was it."

"Oh." Was the only reply she got.

* * *

><p>If you asked Noah Puckerman what he hated the most in the world, he'd give you simple answer.<p>

People.

9 times out of 10 they hurt you. They make you feel great, wonderful, and happy. And then they get bored and kick you in the face.

Example number 1: Quinn Fabray. Ex-girlfriend, Ex-best friend's current girlfriend, and infamous baby mama. What did she do to him? Well why don't you rewind his entire sophomore year and get back to him on that.

Example number 2: Mr. Puckerman. His godforsaken father, dead beat, and complete ass. What did he do? Skipped out on him and his family and made Puck hate authority figures.

Example number 3: Authority figures. Teachers, people's parents, cops, adults. Or anyone that looks down on him as _that kid_ that always gets in trouble.

And now we come full swing, to example number 4: Rachel fucking Berry. Ex-Best friend, Ex-Girlfriend, and current cancer patient.

Now if you ask Puck why he hates her, he'd tell you because she never shuts up and is self-centered.

If you asked Noah, he'd tell because she made him love her.

* * *

><p>He sat in his car for over an hour. Part of him was actually telling him to get back in school. Another part was telling him to get his ass to the hospital. And the last part was telling him to just sit there and do nothing.<p>

He was stuck. If he went back to school, it'd only be a matter of time before he kicked the crap out of someone for no apparent reason. But he'd also be away from Rachel.

If he went to the hospital, he'd have to face her. He'd either say something he'd regret or worse, she wouldn't even want to see him.

And sitting there and doing nothing would let him avoid all of it. Well at least until Santana tracked him down.

So Puck continued to sit there. Mostly because he couldn't make up his mind. He played over every possible scenario in his head. Who he'd beat up, what he'd say to Rachel, and what cd he would put in if he decided to sit in his car all day.

He rubbed his temples and thought about what his next move would be.

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened and she winced at the brightness, letting her eyes adjust.<p>

"Sorry Ms. Berry, just needed to make sure everything was staying the same." Her doctor said.

She nodded and looked around, seeing the room was empty.

The doctor smiled. "She went to visit her father before he went into his next surgery."

Rachel sighed a smile. She was glad to have Santana.

Wow, Rachel thought. Did I actually just say I was glad to have Santana? She wanted to laugh, but the pain tugging in her stomach was not doing her good.

The door opened and Santana came in with an odd look on her face. The doctor noticed and said everything was fine and he'd check back later.

"What's up?" she asked as soon as he was gone.

Santana sighed. "How are you feeling?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Fine."

Santana nodded and left the room.

"Santana?" she yelled quietly from her bed. The door opened back up and Puck came inside.

She shut her mouth and frowned. Puck had his hands shoved deeply into his pockets and was staring at the ground. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, him staring intensely at the tiles and her watching him.

"What are you doing here?" she said breaking the silence fluttering throughout the room.

He looked up, really taking her in for the first time. Santana was right when she said Rachel looked like hell.

He swallowed the dry lump forming in his throat. "I came to see how you were doing." He answered.

She nodded, biting the inside of her bottom lip. "Is that all?" she said slowly. She was afraid of his answer.

He leaned his back against the door and sighed, taking his hands out of his pockets to rub his face. He shook his head.

"No. I came to apologize." He told her.

"Really?" she asked in a small voice.

He had to fight the grin tugging at his lips as he walked over to sit next to her. He grabbed her hand, surprising her.

"So Rachel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that shit to you and I guess I was just used to it, you know?" he said.

She shook her head, confused at what he was saying.

"I'm just used to being used. I'm just used to being everyone's back up. I just didn't expect it from you." He let the last part slip.

She shook her head. "I did not use you. And you are most definitely not my backup." She said sternly squeezing his hand.

"I believe you." He finally said. "But not about the second part."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I came second to Finn. Just like I always do." He answered simply.

She chuckled and it made him smile. "I may have dated Finn first, I may have loved him first, but my feelings for him are gone."

"And plus," she said. "I kind of love a guy right now, even though he's a douche sometimes."

He laughed and smiled wide. "Yeah? I know that you mean, hopefully the girl I'm in love with can forgive such an asshole?" he questioned.

She blushed slightly when he said he was in love with her. A small smile crept at her lips and she nodded.

That was all Puck needed and he kissed her forehead, making her roll her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright how was it? Sorry i didnt update sooner, theres a heat wave and I live down the shore. Needless to say i was at the beach. <strong>

**Anyway, I'll try and update sooner, but my moms moving this week so its a little hectic. **

**Kay, well let me know what you think and see you next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DONT OWN GLEEE ;)**

* * *

><p>Did you know that Stomach Cancer is the fourth most common cancer in the world?<p>

Did you know that it has the second highest death rate?

Did you know that only 5% of these people are under the age of 40?

Did you know it was more common in men?

So do you know what Rachel did when she found out all of this? That there was barely a glimpse of hope for her to survive and she somehow managed to squeeze her way into that 5%.

She laid in bed and cried. She cursed god. She cursed herself for not noticing.

So that's what she did. She held onto Puck's hand and cried.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should just try the chemotherapy, I hear that in sometimes it shrinks the tumor and gives you a longer survival rate." Rachel said, twisting her fingers.<p>

Puck didn't know what to say, considering he was knew to all this cancer stuff, but Santana interjected before Rachel could notice.

"You are getting the surgery. The chemotherapy makes the tumor smaller. That's it. You'll still die. With surgery, when they get it all out, you'll be good as knew." Santana said confidently.

"If they get it out." Rachel muttered.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, confidence is key."

Puck watched as they went back and forth for the next half hour. Rachel was convinced that surgery would kill her and Santana was about to smack her in the head.

Puck knew Santana wouldn't actually do it though. Well at least he thought she wouldn't. The steely glares she was giving to Rachel were making him a little paranoid.

The nurse walked into the room and said that Rachel had visitors.

"Visitors?" she questioned. She looked at Santana and Puck, but they both shrugged.

The nurse nodded and said, "Would you like to see them? They said that you attend high school together."

Rachel frowned. "Uh, I guess."

The nurse nodded and left the room. A couple minutes later most of the Glee club was crammed into the small room.

Kurt took Puck's seat with Blaine in tow, going on and on about how sorry he was and how she should of told him.

Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Mike had brought a huge bouquet of flowers with balloons that said "Get Well."

Brittany told Rachel that she asked Santa for Rachel to be better and even though everyone told her Christmas wasn't any time soon, Rachel still said thank you. Brittany smiled and left the room with Santana. It made Puck smile, knowing his best girlfriend was finally getting somewhere.

Sam tried to cheer Rachel up by doing impressions, surprisingly, it worked. She was laughing at all the quotes and accents he used.

Quinn had kept her distance, only having a small, sad smile on her face. Puck noticed how the her smile would sadden more as Finn talked to Rachel.

Oddly, Puck wasn't bothered when they started talking and she laughed at the things he said, or smiled at him. He believed her 100% when she told him that she was over Finn.

Rachel didn't even notice Laurens absence. Kurt had said something to Puck about how she had a wrestling match. And let's face it, since when were Lauren and Rachel even close to friends?

Slowly everyone fanned out, going off to get on with their day and only Puck was left in her room, Santana and Brittany heading to the cafeteria for something to eat.

"Ugh." Rachel said. Puck laughed. "You have no idea how much I wanted to tell them to get the f out."

Puck smiled when she said f, instead of fuck, and nodded in agreement. "I have no clue how they even found out. I know Tan didn't tell anyone and neither did I."

Rachel shrugged. "Maybe my dad's. I don't know, whatever, they're gone now."

Puck walked back over to where Kurt had been talking her ear off. He grabbed her hand like he had before and stroked it with his thumb, giving her a half way smile.

"Noah," she sighed quietly. "I'm scared."

He brought his other hand up to hold onto hers. "I'd be worried if you weren't. But you're gonna be fine."

"You can't know for sure." She said. He brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles, earning an eye roll.

"You're right, I don't know. But I believe with every bone in my body, that you will be fine." He said looking deeply into her eyes. She stared back, looking for any sign of doubt. She couldn't find any.

She finally nodded and let out the breath she'd been holding in. "But what if-" she began.

He cut her off with a kiss, and pulled back, giving her a smile. "No what if's."

She pressed her lips together, not wanting to ramble about every little thing she was worried about. Puck noticed and sighed.

"Rach, baby, what is it?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"What if I die?" she muttered. He saw the true fear in her eyes, behind the tears that were working their way down her face.

Puck bit his bottom lip. He really hated when girls cried, especially Rachel. So Puck did what he thought was best and he stood up then proceeded to climb into bed with her.

He moved the wires out of the way and wrapped his arm around her. She snuggled against the warmth of his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears.

He stoked her hair. "Rachel, you are not going to die. I promise." He said gently in her ear.

She nodded against his chest even though she didn't believe a word he was saying.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, babe, wake up." Puck said, shaking her lightly on the shoulder.<p>

Her eyes fluttered open and Puck smiled sadly down at her. "They need to go prep you now." he said.

Rachel sat up in her bed and sighed, nodding. "Yeah." She said.

Puck chuckled lightly and Rachel's eyes watered as she smiled up at him.

"I love you." He said. Rachel's smile grew, as did the amount of tears falling from her eyes. She wondered why now, of all times, she finally got what she wanted.

She nodded at Puck. "I love you too. And no matter what happens-"

"I'll be right here, waiting for you to wake up." He cut off.

She sighed and laughed a little. He reached down to tuck the lose strands of her hair behind her eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers before giving her a short, yet passionate kiss on the lips.

When he pulled away they stayed looking deep into each others eyes. As if all the answers were behind them.

For Rachel, she found assurance. She found belief, she found love.

For Puck, he found worry. He saw the small hint of the frightened look she had when they talked about death. But he also saw hope. He saw passion.

They were pulled from their trance as the doctor announced it was time. Puck kissed her again and let the doctors take his girl away.

The doctors wheeled her away from her boyfriend and she turned her head to look at him. Once last time, in her mind. She found him staring back at her, keeping their eyes locked until the doors of the OR shut in between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I know it's short but whatever. I'll try and update soon but soccer training started and it basically rules my life so yeah. Anyhoo, lemme know whatcha think and ideas are always accepted :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I DONT OWN GLEEE ;)**

* * *

><p>Puck spent the next hour pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. And repeat. Yes, Puck spent his entire day trying to convince Rachel that she was going to be okay. But it didn't mean that he wasn't worried as fuck.<p>

Santana had nearly bitten all of her nails off as she watched Puck walk in circles around the room. If she wasn't about to have a heart attack or something, she would've kicked him in the balls. But Santana could barely shift from foot to foot to keep her balance against the waiting room wall.

At hour three, a nurse came in and told the two that they should sleep, that surgery takes a while. Santana wanted to punch her, but she sat down on one of the chairs.

Puck kept pacing until the nurse finally shoved him into a chair, gave him two white pills, and said "Take these and sleep."

Santana was already half asleep so Puck took them, hoping that it would calm him down. He shut his eyes, letting his mind wander to all the things that he was worried about.

* * *

><p>When he opened his eyes again, he was lying in a bed. He felt something warm against him and looked down to see the tiny brunette he loved so much snoring lightly. Out of natural reaction, he stroked her cheek.<p>

The hand that was underneath of her rubbed lazy circles on her back. It took him a second to realize her eyes had opened.

"Hey." She said tiredly, propping herself up on one arm. He smiled.

"Hi." He said back. She chuckled lightly and reached up to kiss him. He pulled her closer and a soft moan escaped her lips.

She swung her leg around his body, keeping her lips on his, and straddled over him. Their tongues started colliding as he moved his hands down her thighs and up to her hips.

She scratched her hands lightly up his chest and he smiled at the feeling. He could tell she was smiling too.

The only thing that could possibly break them from this perfect state was the soft cries coming from another room.

Rachel sighed, pulling away and Puck found himself chuckling. She leaned down to kiss him once more before leaving the bed and walking out into the hallway.

Puck swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the sleepiness off his face. The soft cries stopped and he heard quiet singing. He smiled and got out of bed, walking over to their dresser to find some sweats.

After putting them on he headed towards the sound her voice. He found her in the kitchen rocking his baby girl back and forth. He leaned against the door frame and watched as Rachel continued to sing and place soft kisses on the girls forehead. Eventually, the song had to end and Rachel stared down at the baby, who looked right back into her mother's eyes.

Puck stayed in the door frame, too mesmerized to make a move. The love in the room was infectious and all he could do was watch at how beautiful it was.

But just like it had happened before, something freed them of their trances as all three heard the knock at the door, followed by it opening.

"Morning lovelys." Santana said, plopping herself on a bar stool in the kitchen. Rachel smiled.

"Good morning, how was that play you and Brittany attended?" she asked, cradling the baby.

"God awful. Girl couldn't sing and wasn't even nice to look at." She said shaking her head.

"Oh please. It got so many good reviews and she's nominated for three tonys." Rachel said.

Santana scoffed. "B, that girl doesn't even deserve to be in New York, let alone three tonys."

Rachel rolled her eyes and noticed Puck watching them. She couldn't fight the blush rising to her cheeks. She wondered how he could still do that.

He winked at her, before making his presence known by walking to the fridge and grabbing two yogurts. He handed one to Santana and pushed one towards Rachel who shook her head.

"Thank you, but I'm making breakfast. Real breakfast. Not processed cow milk." She said.

Puck shrugged and put it back in the fridge.

"Now part of making breakfast means someone will need to hold our little angel." She hinted. Puck laughed and took the baby from Rachel. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So anyway, since the play me and Britt's saw sucked major ass, what do you guys say we see something. Like all of us." She said taking a bite of her yogurt.

Rachel grabbed a pan from one of the cabinets, set it on the stove and poured the vegan substitute for eggs in. "I'd love to but-" she began

"I'm sure Puck's mom won't mind watching Lion for a little bit. Have you forgotten that she loves her?" she asked.

Puck rolled his eyes and smiled and Rachel scrunched her nose. "That nickname better not stick. Our baby is not like a carnivorous animal."

Puck and Santana's laugher messed together. "Honey, Lion's a cute nickname." Puck said.

Rachel shook her head in disagreement. "Absolutely not."

"B, Lion's an awesome nickname. Because Lions are strong, stick up for their heard or pack or whatever and tear apart anyone in their path." Santana stated.

Rachel pondered this. "Fine but only you can call her Lion. I don't need everyone to think that we have a crazy rabid child."

Puck chuckled and looked down at their 'crazy rabid child' who was looking around the room and making cute little noises. Her lips formed an 'O' at her yawn and her Hazel eyes closed.

"Plus," Santana said. "What other nickname can I give my god kid?"

Rachel sighed in defeat and mixed some vegan friendly cheese into her omelet. "Okay, okay. Lion is fine." She agreed.

Santana smiled wickedly. "Caroline is going to love that nickname; trust me."

* * *

><p>Puck's eyes shot open. What the fuck was that? He ran his hand over his face to shake the dream. His dream. He sighed. It was so perfect, he thought. He had a family, friends, a home, he wasn't in Lima, and most importantly, Rachel was with him. And she was alive.<p>

"Puck?" Santana mumbled. She inhaled deeply and scrunched her eyes at the brightness of the room. She then mumbled a something Spanish, that Puck didn't understand, but assumed it was something like 'fuck' or 'shit' or a combination.

"Hey Tan, how'd you sleep?" he asked.

She groaned and shook her head. "Like a fucking rock." She sat up in her chair and cracked her neck. "Oh shit." She said. "Did B make it out? Is the surgery over?" she rushed.

Puck shrugged, "No clue. I woke up like four seconds before ya."

"Shit." Santana said again. She stood up and walked towards the room where Rachel should be in. When she got there, however, it was as empty as Rachel left it.

Puck followed and frowned when he saw she wasn't in there. "How long does fucking surgery take?" he said.

Santana nodded. "I don't know, but it better be over soon."

* * *

><p>Rachel was having the most perfect dream. She was in New York, performing, in what she knew was Broadway. Her red, sparkly shoes clacked together as she walked across the stage. The music began playing and she started singing. Somewhere over the rainbow. It made her think of the time Mr. Shuster and Noah sung the duet in Glee club.<p>

So as soon as she hit the first note, she looked out into the audience, finding him immediately. His signature smirk was replaced with a smile. A smile he only ever gave her. A smile filled with love and promise.

And that's how her dream went. She would perform, look at Noah and everything would be perfect. But this was a dream. A dream that shielded her from the actual events occurring outside of her perfect little world.

* * *

><p>"About fucking time." Puck mumbled as Rachel's doctor came into the waiting room. Her fathers were the first to reach him, but Santana and Puck were close behind.<p>

The Berry's bombarded him with questions. Most of which no one really caught, except the one they were all screaming in their heads.

"Did she make it?"

The doctor looked at the four of us and nodded. Santana let out a sigh of relief, the Berry's bear hugged and Puck let out the breath he had been holding since she went into surgery.

"But," he said. "There were, however, some complications." He said choosing his words correctly.

"Complications? What kinds? Is she going to be alright?" one of her father's asked.

The doctor sighed. "The tumor she had was quiet aggressive and had damaged her stomach beyond full repair. To avoid taking out her entire stomach, we didn't take out the entire tumor. We're hoping with chemotherapy will kill off the remaining cancerous cells."

"Hoping?" Santana spoke up. The Berry's turned to her and back to the doctor, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, it's tricky with stage 4, there has already been so much damage that we can only hope for the best possible outcome." He told them all.

The Berry's asked a few more questions until finally they went to her room and saw her. Puck and Santana had to reluctantly stay behind.

About an hour later they came out, the black man was crying while his husband held tightly onto his hand.

"She's been asking for you two." He said. He gave them a small smile before heading away from the waiting area.

Santana lead the way to her room and if it were up to Puck, he would've sprinted there. But he followed behind Santana, carefully evening out his breathing with the sound of her shoes against the linoleum floor.

Rachel was sitting up in her bed when the couple entered the room. Santana had to stop herself from letting her jaw hit the ground.

Puck tried to hide the obvious surprise that spread across his face as he took in Rachel's appearance. Wasn't she supposed to look better, he thought.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and sat in the chair. Santana sat at the edge of her bed.

"How do you feel?" Puck finally asked.

Rachel frowned and shrugged a little. "Stiff. My stomach feels numb, and my head is slightly throbbing. But I feel pretty good." She answered.

She must not have looked in the mirror, Santana thought. Her face was nearly powder white, besides the light black circles under her eyes.

Her physical appearance looked weak. Like she had been working out for days, nonstop. She looked like she needed to sleep.

Puck had nodded and instinctively grabbed her hand the proceeded by tightening his grip. She gave him a loving smile.

"Did the doctor fill you in on what my treatments are?" She asked the two.

"Chemo, but that's all we got." Santana said.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, long ass treatments that'll me feel even worse." She said with an eye roll.

Puck and Santana laughed because of her use of semi-swearing.

Santana's ringtone then started to blare Celo's 'Fuck You'. Puck chuckled and she smiled. "I liked the song in Glee, I just like this version better." She said like it was obvious.

Rachel smiled and Santana excused herself, telling them it was her mother.

"I'm really glad you're okay." Puck said once Santana left. "I know I told you everything was going to be alright, but I kinda thought..." he trailed.

Rachel nodded and grinned softly. "I know. Me too. But I'm here and the scary parts over." She assured.

He let out a sigh. "Good. I don't think I could handle any more of this my girlfriend might die soon crap."

She chuckled and moved the hand that was intertwined with his, behind Puck's neck. "Come here." she said.

He smirked before giving her a kiss. The door opened and Rachel gave him a light shove. He chuckled and sat back down.

He looked at Rachel who was frowning, so he looked at the door to see what she was looking at.

Santana had come back in the room and looked like she was in… shock? Puck thought something had to be wrong and spoke up.

"Tan, what's wrong?" he asked.

The frown on her face managed to grow deeper and she said, "Puck can we talk for a minute."

Puck nodded, confused, but followed her into the hallway. "What's up?" he asked once the door closed behind them.

She breathed. "My dad's cheating on my mom." Even though she had said it out loud, she still didn't believe it.

"What are you talking about? How'd you find out?" He asked, trying to absorb the information.

"My mom asked me to go find out if dad was going to be home for dinner cause he wasn't answering his phone. So I went to find him and he was.." she choked. "with the receptionist. And I don't think he even knew I was at the hosptal. But he- with her." she managaed. She pressed herself against Puck's body to muffle her sobs.

Puck held onto her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. After the initial wave of surprise when Santana told him, it was replaced with pure and utter anger.

Santana's father was arguably the most important person in the world to her. She always tried to make him happy. Even though most people thought she was a dumb whore, Santana was one of the smartest people Puck knew. She was acing all of her AP classes and nobody even knew she was in them.

Another thing she did for her father, joining the Cherrios, maintaining popularity, even running for prom queen was ultimately based off the fact that her father was the star quarterback and got everything in high school.

What got Puck angrier, was how much Santana's mother didn't deserve to be cheated on. He knew that if Santana came out to her mother, she would tell her that she was proud that she came to her. Santana's mother wouldn't care if she was a band nerd, or an emo kid. She'd love her the same no matter what.

So all these thing, fueled with how much Santana was staining his shirt with her tears, made Puck want to rip her father's throat out.

Santana eventually let go of his shirt and swallowed the thick lump in her throat. "Sorry." she muttered.

Puck shook his head and pulled her back into a hug. "Don't even start. I'm always here for you, okay?" he asked.

She nodded against his chest and said she was going to clean herself up in the bathroom.

Puck nodded and entered Rachel's room. "What happened?" she asked, as soon as he got inside.

"I'll let Santana tell you okay? It's not really my right to tell you. Sorry." he said.

She raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Okay, come here then."

As pissed as he was, something about being with Rachel made everything on the outside world seem like blip on his radar screen. It was as if it all didn't matter, other then two right here.

He was careful with her wires and her, as he laid down beside her on the bed. She pushed herself into the nook of his arm and chest, relaxing against him. He let his arm lay lose around her and kissed her hair.

And at that moment he realized, there was absolutely no place in the world he'd rather be.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAHHHH lol, hi uh yeah it took long hahaha. anyway, let me know if it's good or bad or what. <strong>

**Okay, so the next chaper is basically going to be her recovery and she is going back to school. So i'll try and write soon but it's shark week. 3 Hahaha. Totally avoiding the ocean for this week ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I still don't own glee. AND BTW! Did anyone else notice the lack of Mark Salling at the Teen Choice awards? It was the only reason I watched and he wasnt even there! Lol anywhoree back to the story.**

* * *

><p>"Everyone is going to stare!" Rachel practically whined.<p>

Puck gripped the steering wheel tighter and pulled into a parking spot. "If they stare, I'll beat the shit out of them. End of story." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rachel pulled down the mirror in the car and tried to fix her hair. When she finger-combed through it a clump fell out into her hand and she store it blankly.

"Doctors said it'll prolly come out." Puck muttered. He took the hair from her hands, threw it on the ground of his truck, and grabbed the hand that was still held in place from before.

"I can't do this." she whispered.

"The Rachel I know, she can do anything. And I'll be following her the entire way." he told her.

She looked at him and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you." she said.

Puck gave her a light kiss and groaned when she pulled away. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Even if I don't want to go, we're not being late." she said.

Puck rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

* * *

><p>Rachel was right; they did stare. And whisper. It wasn't so bad when Puck was next to her. He'd shoot death glares at anyone who even gave her a questionable look. He was also very good at keeping her distracted. He talked, a lot and the arm that he slung protectively over her shoulder would rub the bare skin at her arm.<p>

"She's still sick."

"She's going to die."

"She faked the entire thing."

Those stung, but the worse ones Rachel heard throughout the day,

"He's with her cause she's crazy in bed."

"Someone dared him to do it."

"He's only with her because he feels sorry for her."

Puck clenched his jaw in his fourth period class. Why he even bothered to show up to history was beyond him. It's not even like Rachel was in this class. All day he kept worrying about what people would say to her and praying to god that she wouldn't pass out in one of her classes cause of all the chemo.

Lunch was a completely different story. When Rachel entered alone (Puck had detention) she had to stop herself from screaming at every single person in there.

She also had to stop herself from groaning at the cafeteria food and throwing a temper tantrum, but that's beside the point.

"Rachel, hi. Is your tummy doing better?" Brittany asked from behind her. She had a tray with two cups of pudding.

"Yes thank you." She smiled. She was actually glad someone had asked. Besides Puck, no one asked her how she felt. They all made assumptions and left it at that.

"Oh yeah and Rach, have you talked to Santana lately?" Brittany asked. Rachel saw the obvious worry run along the blonde girls face.

Rachel paid for her food and shook her head. "No. She actually hasn't talked to me in a while. Sorry." She said. Brittany sighed but nodded, giving her a smile before heading to a table with a group of freshman Rachel didn't know.

Rachel scanned the cafeteria. She sighed in defeat and started heading to an empty table. She started to eat some of her salad (really how can they even call this salad? Prisoners get better food) when she noticed someone standing at the edge of her table.

She looked up and saw Finn staring down at her. She finished chewing her food and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. Uh. Hi, are you sitting alone?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Well where's Puck?"

"Detention for skipping class with me last week." She answered.

"Oh." He replied. He frowned. "Well, do you want me to sit with you?"

Rachel held back her response. If this had been two months ago she would've jumped on this opportunity. But now? Now she had to find a nice way to ask for him to go away.

That nice way came in the form of a blonde male. "No Rachel asked me to sit with her. Help her catch up on what she missed." Sam said, literally popping out of thin air.

Rachel couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. "Right! I completely forgot!" she said.

Finn nodded and looked at the two. "Okay, see you guys later." he said, he turned and walked towards a group of football players.

Sam slapped his tray down and chuckled when Rachel sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much." She breathed. Sam laughed.

"No problem. Puck said something about not being at lunch today so I figured you could use a friend." He smiled.

Rachel blushed. She found it funny how Puck could have that effect on her even when he wasn't around.

"So how've ya been?" he asked, taking a large bite of his sloppy joe.

"Good. I mean not good. But not bad." She offered. Sam chuckled. Rachel's phone buzzed and she smiled seeing it was from Puck.

_Hey is Sam thr? Thought you could use someone since Tan's MIA. Btw did you take your meds? Member you need to eat and drink something. Love ya. _

She frowned slightly, reaching into her bag for her medication. She opened it, took her dosage, and swallowed it down with half her water.

She noticed the small stare she got from Sam. She brushed it off and sent Puck a reply.

Puck picked his phone back out of his pocket and glanced at the teacher who was literally taking a nap on his desk. He rolled his eyes before reading over the message.

_Yes, thank you. I really hope Santana is alright. If things get worse please tell me what got her upset after my surgery. I just took them and please don't worry about me so much. I can handle myself. I love you too. See you in Glee._

Puck sighed. He wasn't sure what to worry about first.

On one hand he had the Santana situation. That was going to be messy. Really fucking messy. She had called him every night asking what to do. She either broke up her parent's marriage or they lived in lies. She wasn't sure which option was better. Puck hadn't, and still doesn't, know what to say. There is really nothing to say.

On the other hand, why was Rachel mad that he cared about her? Shouldn't she be all happy and shit? Like he has never paid as much attention to a girl as he does Rachel, and he knows why. He never loved any other girl.

* * *

><p>That night Puck was laying on her bed tossing a paper ball up in the air and catching it. Rachel was sprawled out on her stomach next to him, reading over her history material.<p>

"You know, if you play the cancer card I'm sure Mr. Landers won't give two shits if you pass the test." Puck said.

Rachel rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see. "That's not something I want to do. I want to be my normal self."

Puck caught the ball and sat up. "But you aren't." he said simply.

She turned over to face him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He could hear how angry she was. She sat up fully and crossed her arms across her chest.

"It means that you can get away with shit no one else can. S'all I'm sayin'." He shrugged. Rachel frowned.

"You obviously don't understand." She said shaking her head. Puck frowned too.

"Well help me." he said.

She sighed. "I want everything to go back to normal. I don't want to be the sick kid. Alright?"

He reached his hand out and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her on top of him. He smiled from underneath her as she let her legs fall effortlessly at his sides.

"Babe, you are sick. Kay? Doesn't mean shit though. You're still Rachel Fucking Berry. And you are still gonna be perfect at everything you set that hot little mind of yours to." He assured.

She pressed her lips to his and let her hands wander his chest. She felt his hands tighten the grip at her waist.

She thought it was because he wanted more, yet somehow she was wrong. He pushed her back lightly, giving her a small smile.

"Rach, as much as I'd love to do this right now, we can't." he sighed. Rachel's eyes glimmered in confusion.

"Why not?" she asked.

"First off, your dads don't even know I snuck into your room and would get pretty suspicious when they heard you screaming my name." he said. She blushed. "Secondly, you just had surgery like a week ago. I know you keep telling me and everyone you're fine and shit but I know you too well."

She bit her bottom lip. "Fine, you're right I guess." She muttered.

"Baby don't fucking pout like that." He said, kissing her. "You look too hot." He mumbled against her lips.

As upset that she was, she had to smile. Even when he said dirty things to her, somehow they were always nice. This time she pulled away and he smirked raising an eyebrow. She smiled before pecking his lips again and rolling off his body.

He chuckled and looked at the clock. "Shit, I should probably go." he said getting off the bed.

Rachel frowned. "Can't you just stay?"

He smiled wide at her. "I love the idea, I do, but I don't think I'll fit in any of your clothes for school tomorrow."

She breathed a laugh and walked over to where he was standing. "Then get some clothes from your house, come back, and stay."

He rested his hands on her hips. "You really know how to persaude a man." he chuckled. He kissed her before climbing out the window he had used to get in.

Rachel watched to make sure he didn't like break his neck or something and he winked at her when his feet touched the ground. She walked back into her room and laughed, shaking her head.

She wondered what her life had become. How in two short weeks her life went from pretty average, to hell, to amazing, back to hell, then okay, and now she considers herself on track.

She pulled her shirt over her head, leaving only her tank top on. She took of her skirt and put on a pair of coton shorts. She then went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. She wondered absently how long it would take Noah to get back. Probably another ten minutes since he would have to sneak in and out of his house. She picked up her brush and tried running it through the knots of her hair.

She almost choked when it was just falling out. She sat down on the floor of her bathroom, cluthing her chest. She was losing her hair. Her god damn hair. She loved her hair, it was one of her favorite features. She pressed her eyes together, forcing herself not to cry over something so stupid. But it wasnt stupid. She was losing a part of herself.

She already lost so much. She had to eat only healthy and nutritious foods now because of how small her stomach was. That wasn't really a big deal to her because being a vegan, it was something she did on a regular basis. But would she miss the times when she'd pick that one day to sit on her couch and eat every piece of junk food in her house that she could find? Of course.

She had even lost the ability to have children. Well, right now anyway. Before they started her up on Chemo they took her eggs out and well it's something her and Noah are not willing to discuss. But anyway, as of right now or anytime soon she can't have kids. Yeah, teens should be happy about that but she still wonders if maybe for some reason (and she really hopes not) that her and Noah break up, would she be able to have his kids? She knows technically they wouldn't be his kids, but in her heart they would be.

And speaking of said boyfriend, she feels like she'd losing him. Odd, right? He's with her all the time, he checks up on her, makes her feel good about herself. But she notices that Santana had done the same thing before she stopped speaking to people and showing up to school. Yes, Noah kisses her and yes, he's on his way back to her house to spend the night. But she still feels that sense of him pushing her away. She knows why, it's cause she sick. That makes sense. But she still wants her hormonal boyfriend.

She lets out a sigh and now her head hurts from all this thinking. She gets up and walks over to her bed. She tucks herself under the covers and let her eyes drift shut.

She isn't sure what time it is, it coul've been an hour or five minutes, but she feels someone climb into bed with her. She instantly snuggles against him. (But seriously what if it wasn't him?) But it was and he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer.

She feels him press a kiss to her neck and all her worries fade to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah well this took long. ahahha. okay so more Santana in the next one. And even as I' writing this I feel so fuckin bad for Rachel. :(.. so yeah anyone else watch the teen choice awards. Ugh. Mark Salling and Chris Colfer werent even there. It was very very depressing. And the Harry potter tribute made me want to burst into tears.<strong>

**I'll write soon, and I'm also working on another Puckleberry fic! woop! lol Is anyone else pumped for the 3D movie! :D kay bye**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finnallllyy! lol yeah this took really fuckin long and whatevr but here it is!**

* * *

><p>"Rach, you look fine. I promise." Puck said, holding her face in his hands. She frowned but nodded. She turned towards her bathroom mirror.<p>

She adjusted the new head scarf, blue to match her outfit, and rolled her eyes. What was the point when everyone knew?

"I look like a freak." She muttered. Puck sighed letting his hands run up and down her arms. He pushed himself against her back and leaned his head into her neck to kiss the skin.

"You look gorgeous. As always." He breathed. She bit her bottom lip as he continued to kiss her neck. His fingers trailed down to her waist and rubbed the bare skin between her shirt and jeans. He frowned against her skin. Jeans? What the fuck?

He stopped kissing her and pushed her forward to look down. He had to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"Uh, are you aware that you're lacking a skirt?" he said. He raised an eyebrow and she smiled small.

"These are more comfortable." She said. "And I'm too tired to match all my skirts and knee highs." Puck laughed as he continued looking at her legs. "Do they look alright?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, your ass looks amazing." He said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I just kind of like the view better when you're in a skirt." He said simply. Rachel hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on block head we're gonna be late." She said with a smile.

He smiled widely back stretching out his arm. "Well come, my lady." He smirked.

She scoffed putting her hands on her hips. She shook her head but then intertwined her arm with his.

* * *

><p>She was more than nervous walking through the halls of McKinley. More than usual. She wasn't worried about a slushie facial or being called rude names. She was worried someone would tug at her head scarf or stare. A lot.<p>

During third period Rachel noticed that everyone seemed to be talking. But surprising it wasn't about her. It was about Santana. She wondered if it was because of her absences lately.

Puck had worried that people would give Rachel shit today. Well he was more worried that he'd beat some dumbass up and then get like suspended. But it seemed like that wasn't going to be the case. Because all he kept hearing about was a certain Latina that he hadn't seen in a little over a week. Why were these people talking? He had no clue. But would he find out? Bet your ass he would.

"Mouth, what the fuck is going on?" Puck called to Sam as he ran up beside him in the hallway.

Sam looked over and said, "Uh, nothing. I guess, what about you?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "No, I mean why's everyone talking about Tan?" he asked.

His eyes widened slightly. "You didn't hear?" Puck shook his head. "Oh, well she-" he was cut off by the yelling of no other then, Santana Lopez.

_"Puta estúpida! Detener la mirada en mí!" _they heard Santana yell. Neither one understood, but knew it was definitely bad.

They shared a quick glance before jogging lightly towards the direction of her voice. There was a small circle of people that had formed around her and… Quinn?

The boys pushed there was through the circle and Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Don't talk me in Spanish you bitch!" Quinn spat back at her.

Santana scoffed and became aware of the crowd forming around her. She noticed Puck and Sam standing in front, unsure of what to do.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll just have to tell you how much of a slut you are in English!" she said back. A few people in the crowd pulled out cells phones. Some even encouraged the fight.

"Funny, coming from you." She said. Quinn had her hands placed on her hips as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? You want to do this?" Santana challenged. "You don't even have the right to call anyone a slut. You slept with Puck, made out with Finn, and now your cheating on him with Sam! So don't fucking call me a slut when really you're the one giving the boys what they want."

Quinn's icy glare didn't faze Santana the slightest. "You're right, I forgot you like girls now."

There were a few "Oohs" in the crowd. Puck wanted to punch them. And Quinn.

Santana shrugged. "Yeah, so what. At least I can stick to one person." She gave Quinn her best smile before walking away.

Most people were upset the fight hadn't escalated to anything more. A few weeks ago it would've been a blood bath, but Santana was growing up. She didn't need to kick the shit out of someone to feel satisfied.

"Tan!" she heard as she was still walking away. Only one person called her that, so she turned around smiling at Puck.

"Hey!" she said. Puck frowned but it turned into an awkward laugh.

"You do realize that you just came out and everyone is going to know right?" he questioned. He wondered why she seemed so unbothered.

She bellowed in laugher, a reaction he was not expecting. "That was so this morning! You didn't hear?" she asked.

Puck shook his head causing Santana's smile to grow, which neither thought was possible. "Well, right before class started this morning, I walked right up to Brittany and told her I loved her and asked her to be my girlfriend. She was so happy, said she loved me and said yes. So I kissed her. Right in the middle of the hallway, with people walking around and everything!"

Puck smiled and gave her a hug, catching her slightly off guard. She pulled away and he said, "I'm proud of you."

The way he said it with all sincerity was almost enough to make her want to break into happy tears. But she didn't, instead she held out her fist and he chuckled before giving her a pound.

"So I guess since you didn't know, B doesn't know?" she asked. Puck shrugged and she smiled. "Good, I want to be the first to tell her."

* * *

><p>At lunch time Rachel was completely aware that something had gone down with Santana and Quinn. She was upset she had<p>

absolutely no idea what, but she'd make the best of her situation. So knowing that she shared a lunch period with Santana she scanned the cafeteria for her. She frowned; the girl was no where in sight.

She grabbed her food and walked over to a table where Sam was sitting. It was odd their new found friendship. Considering he is sort of with the ice queen.

"Hey." she said offering a smile.

He looked up, mouth full, and grinned cheekily. Rachel laughed and shook her head. He continued to chew until he could swallow the lump.

"So you like bald now?" he asked. The smirk he was wearing on his face made Rachel hit him on the shoulder. He chuckled.

"Yes, I'm like bald now. And I look like a man without this thing on my head." she said, pointing to her scarf and exhaling deeply.

Sam nodded. "I always new Puck was a little gay."

She scoffed but it turned into laugher. Sam joined in happy to relive tension from a serious conversation.

Rachel felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned around to see Santana smiling down at her. Santana then laughed at the full blown grin that appeared on her face before getting up to give her a hug.

"Easy there tiger." Santana said as Rachel proceeded to squeeze the life out of her.

"I'm just so happy to see you!" she exclaimed pulling away from her. Santana bit her bottom lip as she smiled. She really hated emotional shit. "Sit!" she said happily. Santana rolled her eyes but followed, taking a seat next to her.

"So how's everything going?" Rachel asked taking a sip from her water.

Santana gave an easy shrug. "Well I came out as a Lesbian today in front of half the school."

Rachel choked a little on her water and Santana chuckled. "Seriously?" she asked. Santana nodded. She smiled again before reaching over to give her yet another bone crushing hug.

"Jesus Berry, try not to suffocate me!" she said. Rachel blushed slightly as she let go.

"Sorry." she giggled. "I'm just proud of you." she said more seriously.

Santana nodded. "That's what Puck said."

"Speak of the devil… where is he?" Rachel asked. She looked around the cafeteria. "S'werid, he usually texts me if he isn't coming."

Santana shrugged. "Maybe he got detention on the way." she said. Rachel laughed, obviously aware that it was a true possibility.

* * *

><p>"So you and Brittany are officially together?" Rachel asked Santana as the they walked to Glee.<p>

Santana's smile said it all. "Yeah, and she loves me." she gushed.

Rachel grinned at the happiness of her friend. The walked together into the choir room and Rachel walked over to Puck.

"Hey, I feel like I haven't seen you at all today." she said. Puck nodded.

"I've been busy." he said. Rachel put her hands on her hips as she raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "Don't give me the 'stop fuckin' with me' look."

She shook her head and sat in one of the chairs. He sighed and walked over to the guitars. She frowned but Sam started doing impressions which got people pretty distracted.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schuster said coming in and clapping his hands. The room quieted down and Puck raised his hand slighty.

"Mr. Shue I have a song I'd like to sing." he announced. Rachel quirked an eyebrow and Mr. Shuester nodded.

"Okay Puck let's hear it." he said. He took a seat in the back row with the rest of the glee clubbers.

Puck gave a quick wink towards Rachel before strumming the chords on his guitar.

_Maybe I'm blind, maybe I'm blind  
>Oh I couldn't see you shine<br>And shimmer right in front of my eyes  
>Front of my eyes, oh no<em>

_I never saw light, never saw light_  
><em>All I saw were faded mirrors and dim reflections but,<em>  
><em>You shine, you shine so much brighter, Oh<em>

_So honey let me sing you a song,_  
><em>And listen to my words as they come out wrong, but don't<em>  
><em>Run away, run away, this time.<em>  
><em>And honey let me look in your eyes <em>_You can open them one at a time, but don't_  
><em>Look away, look away, this time.<em>

_Open your mind, open your mind_  
><em>To know that you don't have to hide<em>  
><em>So please don't leave me<em>_ outside, leave me outside, oh no._

_Oh, and honey I'll try, honey I'll try to hold you_  
><em>Like the starry skies, we lie beneath tonight,<em>  
><em>Cause you shine, you shine so much brighter,<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>

_So honey let me sing you a song,_  
><em>And listen to my words as they come out wrong, but don't<em>  
><em>Run away, run away, this time.<em>  
><em>And honey let me look in your eyes<em>  
><em>You can open them one at a time, but don't<em>  
><em>Look away, look away, this time.<em>

_Oh I'm walking on a wire, cause you're all I want now_  
><em>So don't feed me to the fire, and I won't let you down,<em>  
><em>And please don't hide, these things we say tonight<em>  
><em>Can help us get our feet back on the ground<em>

_So honey let me sing you a song,_  
><em>And listen to my words as they come out wrong, but don't<em>  
><em>Run away, run away, this time.<em>  
><em>And honey let me look in your eyes<em>  
><em>You can open them one at a time, but don't<em>  
><em>Look away, no, look away, no, look away, don't look away, oh<em>

_And honey let me sing you a song,_  
><em>And listen to my words as they, come out wrong, but don't<em>  
><em>Run away, run away this time<em>

_And honey let me look in your eyes,_  
>Oh they burn like fire, but don't<p>

_Look away, look away, this time._

_And don't, look away, look away this time._

_Don't look away, look away, this time._

Puck strummed the final chords on his guitar giving a smile to Rachel. She smiled wide and walked over to Puck. He set his guitar down and held onto her waist.

He pushed his forehead against hers and said, "I love you, and whether you feel like shit or not, I'm still always gonna be here for you."

She looked at him through her lashes, not even aware of the glee clubbers behind them. "Always?" she asked.

He sighed and smiled. "And forever."

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck before pulling him into a deep kiss. For some reason when he said forever she knew he meant it. Through the fights they were bound to have, the struggles of her cancer, and all other reasons god tried to pull them apart, would be worth it in the end.

Even if she did die tomorrow or in three weeks or in sixty years, she still would've been okay with it. As long as she had a certain badass by her side, she could do the impossible.

She could beat cancer, make it to broadway, do _anything_.

Because in the end it didn't matter what she was doing, it just mattered who she was doing it with.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH THE END! well sort of.. the epoligue is gonna come out soon, (trust me soon, the only reason this took so long is cause i wrote the epoligue first). but yeah it's pretty much done! so Reviews are haooily excepted and i can't wait to put up my new puckleberry fanfic up soon :)<strong>_  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue!

* * *

><p>About a week and a half later Santana and her mother moved into a smaller apartment just inside of Lima. She had told her mother about her dad cheating, deciding that was the best thing to do. To Santana's surprise her mom didn't cry. She had mumbled something like 'that shit head' and told her to pack up her bags.<p>

Three days after they moved in she came out to her mom. Puck was right about Santana's mom supporting her.

A month into Senior year, Rachel's cancer literally disappeared. Doctors called her a walking miracle, Rachel was just happy to start living her life again.

That year at Prom, Quinn Fabray won queen, with Sam winning king. But Puck and Rachel would only find out later. They were two busy laying under the stars with a bottle of tequila.

The New Directions didn't win Nationals, however they beat Vocal Adrenaline. For them, that was a victory, to beat the rival team. McKinley's glee club came in second. Rachel wasn't even mad. She had bounced up and down until Puck finally caught her to tell her how amazing she was.

Graduation was an emotional night. Everyone was going different places. Puck, Rachel, Santana and Kurt were headed to take on the big apple. Santana for law, Kurt and Rachel for music, and Puck, well he was undecided. Still. To Santana's disappointment, Brittany was going to LA. Seriously, the other side of the country. But they were confident to make their long distance relationship work.

Freshman year Rachel must've auditioned for hundreds of plays. She was about to give up when Puck told her that she wasn't allowed to give up. She had rolled her eyes, saying "there is a time to quit, and that time is now." He spent the night trying to convince her to keep going.

The summer after Freshman year Kurt got cast as a leading male in a small Broadway production. Knowing that Kurt made it motivated Rachel to continue on. So she did, and a year later she was the lead role, as Dorothy, in _The Wizard of Oz_.

After the show Kurt was in ended, he transferred to a school in South Carolina to be with Blaine. When Rachel's show ended, she was immediately cast in a new one. She was living the dream she always wanted.

Junior year of college, over winter break, Puck proposed. A walk to Rockefeller center to go ice skating turned into one of the best nights of Rachel's life. One of the best, because three days later she told Puck she was pregnant.

Their lives together as a family started the day Caroline Berry (at the time) was born. About a year later, she was married and once again, with child. When Nicolas arrived into the world he was three months early. A little guy, but a born fighter.

After their kids were born Rachel became a screen writer for musicals and a stay at home mom. Puck continued to work as an officer at NYPD. They lived in an apartment just outside of times square, with Auntie Santana right down the corner.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry<em>

It's been a week since my 45th birthday and let me say one thing, I feel old. It seems like life flew by, like everything happened so fast. I know that it's only because now I'm looking back, but when I experienced each moment they lasted a smidge over 45 years. I want to say that everything ended up picture perfect and every one of the people I love are living out their dreams. Unfortunately it's true to some, not all.

Santana Lopez became the most feared lawyer in New York, probably the entire east coast. She's lost two cases in her entire career. In her defense, her clients were guilty as charged. When she was 25 her and Brittany became legally married. I was Santana's maid of honor and Tina was Brittany's. Brittany S. Pierce went to school for dance until she realized she wanted to teach. She moved to New York and for the past fifteen years she's been teaching underprovided schools the wonders of music and dance. Each year she goes to a different school and violence always drops and the grades would raise. She's now a co-owner in the 'Dance for Freedom' committee.

Finn Hudson got married to a woman he met in college. They live in Lima, have 1.5 children ad have the white picket fence he always wanted.

Mercedes Jones is no mystery to anyone. Turn on the tv and there she is. It's weird because I'd always thought I'd be the one to make it big, but I can honestly say I' m happy for her. And that I own every single one of her cds.

Though I don't speak to them often, Tina and Artie just celebrated their tenth anniversary. From what I know, they're still in Lima and have four children. Tina has been designing art for a clothing company since college and Artie teaches the Glee club in Lima.

Mike Chang also lives in Lima with his fiancée. He choreographs the dance routines for the New Directions and also teaches Algebra there. Him and Artie have lead the team to seven National victories.

Kurt Hummel became a fashion designer after his short lived Broadway career. He's been traveling in Europe and has his own show on Bravo. I own one of his hand bags, my favorite one to be specific. He has a twelve year old daughter that he's been raising with Blaine.

Will Shuster died four years ago. He was stabbed on his way home to his wife, Emma Shuster and two children.

Lauren Zizes, though I never really liked her, I now admire her confidence. She became the first female wrestler in WWE and has never lost a fight.

Quinn Farbray-Evans works in a small café outside of Boston. She was diagnosed with breast cancer two years ago. She married Sam, who just finished the fourth book in his series. I'm hooked and I've been begging him to write the next one. Quinn and Sam have three children. All beautiful, all spitting images of them.

My daughter just became a fiancée. As scared as I am to let my baby girl go, I'm more than happy to let her go with someone I trust. Noah wasn't as happy, but after nearly scaring him away, he realized our daughter isn't an idiot. She wasn't going to marry someone on a limb. But besides that, Caroline is on her second year of college at NYU and is majoring in law. Needless to say, she's always either on the phone or with Santana asking her for tips.

Nick joined the Army as soon as he turned 18. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't argue with him on countless occasions, but in the end it's what he wanted to do and there's no stopping a Puckerman once they know what they want. Even though I was never big on religion, I still pray for him every single night.

So now we come full swing. To me, Rachel and my husband. You may know him as Puck. But I'll always know him as Noah. Or the love of my life or the father of my children. But basically, he's just my soul mate.

Always and Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>the end. :) okay well reviews are awesome and my new Puckleberry fic is gonna be up soon! woo well until next timee... peace<strong>


End file.
